


Overlord: Path of Uncertainty Volume 01 - The New Guild Leader

by Fudanshi96



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Language, Fan Characters, Fanfiction, Isekai, Swearing, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: You may have already heard of Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga's adventures as of now. And how he is subtly planning to take over the world. What if I told you... there was a another player in the new world but set somewhere further east and in the past before Ainz arrived. 400 years ago before Ainz came into the New World. A player by the name of Polymath Imperio and you wonder why it's not as cool as Imperius because somebody already took it first. His guild was once number 1 in the international polls for 5 years until a underdog group beat them and they dropped down to 2nd place. And in the 2nd place, they did not cry or whine at all because they ain't little bitches (Maybe. Just a little). They took pride in it and held on to it until the termination of YGGDRASIL. Now only 2 remaining members were sent into the New World without their notice just like what happened to Ainz/Momonga.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Overlord fanfictions





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may seen as something out of nowhere after a **LONG** hiatus but just to let you know I have been discovering a lot of things over these past years. Now I'm doing it at my own pace now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of YGGDRASIL, last meeting for the Masters of None, and a Farewell Ceremony. All leads down into 2 players being left behind and traveling into a world of unknown territory.

__

**Prologue**

_2 Days Before Shut Down_

Weston Zephyr or by his Japanese peers as Tsubasa was one of the key characters' of bringing **YGGDRASIL** into the States and Internationally. At the age of 18, he was vouch by a friend of the developer after saving him and most of the game's content from a car accident. He became one of the many character developers of **YGGDRASIL** and became one of the leaders of the American branch on the West Coast. He became rich and also wasn't your typical greedy SOB. He was the Stan Lee of his time. He had family members that played the game but are mainly his brothers, cousins, and 1 in-law. Weston was from a "big" family and he cherish them. He had 5 older siblings, 2 parents, and grandparents. The US version of **YGGDRASIL** was highly sought after because of the vicious amount violence and gore that was implemented into it. He's also lucky to live in the North American continent which the US, Canada, Mexico, and Greenland were the only bastions of hospitable life left on Earth. Now to the time of the elimination of **YGGDRASIL**. 

_1 Day Before Shut Down_

The guild, _Masters of None_ , have reign in 2nd place for 7 years now. The only guild to held on to their place the longest out of all other guilds that existed except their friendly rivals of 5th place, _5 Pointed Circle_. It seems that this once wonderful game had connected friends and even family close together has come to a finale. Many players and guilds have said their good byes while some celebrated. They know that their real life world is a goddamn fucking wreck and their jobs are shit. 

_22 Hours Till Shutdown_

Inside the game, the guild members of Masters of None all came to their final goodbyes. Their digital home of _**Valle Nada**_ / Valley of Nothingness, was there base of operations and the many difficult raids to penetrate. An entire area about or close to the size of the San Joaquin Valley. Their guild are made up of diverse races from Heteromorphs, Demi-Humans, and Humanoids. They all sat at the silver Acropolis which was the place in which they made their battle plans. The one sitting at the front end was the guild leader, _MisoHoney_ and Weston's brother-in-law, and his character is a female angel in almost scantly clad, highly sexualize armor with high stats. Or get lewd to as close as it can get. The next one to his right was Weston's eldest brother who was a she-elf assassin in your typical lewd armor as well. Whose character name is _Gomnix._ To the other side of the table was Weston's 2nd brother, a berserker dwarf in full red armor and his user name was _TouchALotz_. The one next to him was Weston's 1st cousin who's character is a male dark elf who's focus is on both magic and stealth. His username was _EdgeyLorde_. Almost all 36 members are here except _Anoobist Hades_ who was late to the meeting. There everybody sat and Weston's character, _Polymath Imperio_ , dress in mostly gold and yellow and is the rarest heteromorph sat at the end of the table. His light armor is inspired by many Asian cultures and by Indian culture as well. He was the only Supreme Doppelganger in the guild. A supreme doppelganger are a hidden heteromorphic race that only 9 players each can be in the 9 realms which make it them a total of 81. But only so few had ever figured them out or have find one and only 5 players so far have become them or are part of their choices. They have 6 fingers instead of your usual 3, 4, and 5 fingers. The most unusual thing was the third eye which was never seen before in a doppelganger. They can also vary in color but their base are mainly white. Polymath Imperio was the guilds secret weapon against any other guild because Weston had discover most of supreme doppelganger's hidden abilities. Beside every guild member were their trusted waifu and husbando creation or their virtual hoes except for Anoobist Hades though. Each one of them are very high level and are wardens of each area of the Valley's 36 districts that even includes what's beneath it as well. So back to the discussion at hand, they were all silent yet sad but glad at the same time. They were all glad to meet each other in this digital realm even if they were far apart.

"How long has it been since we taken over this valley?", MisoHoney contemplating.  
"Exactly 10 years ago, MisoHoney", guild member 1 answered.  
"Yes. 10 years ago and we've been improving it's defenses since then. Now it's all going down the drain thanks to some bullshit", MisoHoney.

Polymath Imperio sat silently and probably sighing from the other side of reality.

"Hey, Weston! Since you work with them, how about spilling some real info here instead of the bs they tell us", MisoHoney.

"I maybe at a high level in the company but I am left out on most of the decisions because they know that I can spill the beans, have the backing of fans, and public influence. Which will only cause more leaked info to be out and make them look bad. I study enough gaming history to know the patterns. I heard that a rumor that some overworked employees sabotage the company because they were not getting enough pay. That's all I know of, MisoHoney", Polymath Imperio articulately. 

_18 Hours Til Shutdown. 17..._

"What should we as of now?" guild member 2.  
"Maybe change some character bio on some of our NPCs, I don't know", TouchALotz.<  
"Great Idea. Maybe we should also have prep time for a farewell ceremony as well", MisoHoney.  
"Sounds great. But some of us gotta log out. It was nice having fun with all of you especially from you geezers with experiences", guild member 3.  
"Pfffttt... We're not that old, son. Were in our early early to mid 30's and guild leader is in his early 40's already", Gomnix.  
"Still old though", guild memeber 3 chuckled. "Alright, I'm gonna logout now. Farewell my friends", guild member 3.  
"Farewell, _Sudd McBaalz_ ", everyone.

Sudd McBaalz was a human and had the most badass looking samurai armor ever also the most powerful and strongest swordsman in their team. He was the 7th member to join _Masters of None_. Everyone in the guild liked him and he became Polymath Imperio's best friend both in the virtual world and real life. The next to go were the sibling duo of _MistaGei_ and _ItchyUzi00_. The brother and sister duo were TouchALotz best friends in real life. MistaGei's character was a vampire lord and had his normal clothing look a bit homoerotic because it was as a joke. But his armor was very draconic like and all made from special black crystals. ItchyUzi00's character was a female black panther beastmen who's focus was on magic and had the most valuable healing spells. She had spells that can erase the worse of effects and had powerful spells that can cancel other powerful spells. She wore a highly elegant and gorgeous armored robe with a helmet that looked like a male peacock. She also had a cape made of the feathers to. Soon most players changed their NPC's bio or just add something to them. Though most of the guild members did have their final say before logging out of the game. The remainers knew that they are needed in the real world because they have to worried about their family and lovers.

The 5 core members all met at Valle Nada's throne room which was located at the center inside the Grand Palace. The throne itself had 6 strangely clawed legs and the armrest had hands that held eyes. The back part resembled swords that had the pointed ends pointing up. The stile of the throne then arches over the stone swords like a comet then all forming into the crest rail. In the center of the crest rail, lies a sun and moon with faces. The throne was made from a huge black stone that contains magical properties. It can rapidly replenish all your stats and heal all matter of ailments. Luckily, the guild had a hold on a very large deposit of it. In the throne room, they all reminisce and contemplate about this magnificent place.

"It is so sad for all of this to go", EdgeyLorde.  
"There was nothing else we can do to stop", TouchALotz.  
"12 years years of hard work in this virtual world", Gomnix.  
"Yep. This was the only place were we can finally meet as close as we can", MisoHoney.  
"I'm glad to invite you guys into this game. Tell my niece and nephews I said hi when you guys log out", Polymath Imperio. 

Soon the hours went by fast as everyone prepares and wear traditional clothing with each of their cultural aesthetic. Though a majority of them were mostly humanoids.

_7 Hours Til Shutdown_

Anoobist Hades soon arrived just in time for the farewell ceremony. His character may look like a jackal beastmen but actually he's a demon with 4 eyes. The guilds most powerful and strongest Necromancer that's probably on par or greater than Ainz. He was the newest member to join the guild and made him reach his fullest potential. His armor is inspired by the Egyptians and Byzantines. They all gather to the west side of the Valley where it faced the ocean. Only the 11 remainers stood side by side looking towards to the sunset. On the beach, they lit up all 36 paper lanterns each with their emblems and the guild emblem. They soon gently threw them up into the beautiful sunset sky. Of course, this was well known among all players because they knew want it meant especially among Asian players. They all looked into the sky and salute. MisoHoney then gave a speech in front of everyone on a podium to the remaining players. 

"Thank you for those who stay behind until the end. It's been a very very long time since this band of misfits was formed into the most powerful guild in **YGGDRASIL** history. We build this guild from the ground up (with a bit of money of course) and rose to the polls. We refine this place, upgraded it, filled it to the brim with treasures, hidden knowledge within our great library, and I'm glad to call this place our second home. Our Valley. Our Conquest. Our Fulfillment. Our Dreams. Now it all comes down to this very day, the shutting down of one of the best games of the current decade. It is sad for all of our hard earned work and the best game all go down the drain. I'm pretty sure everyone YGGDRASIL player who join this game feels the same way or just got tired of it. Now let us move on to our farewell ceremony and say our _final_ goodbyes to this game", MisoHoney. 

They all cheered with claps and emojis as more lanterns (besides the 36) were floating into the skies. 

"Great speech and thanks for not making it long",guild memeber 1.  
"I just feel bad for everyone here and for all the hardships the employees have to go through", guild member 2.  
"Our magnificent structures, our Valley, our 2nd home, our digital homeland... It is sad for all of this glorious construction we build to be let go. My heart feels this vast emptiness like the endless sea", guild member 4.  
"Now... now... Lets all log out and go back to our shitty jobs", Gomnix. 

Weston felt this ache in his heart which made him feel depress but happy to enjoy this game with them. He was glad to invite some of his male relatives who were interested. It was a sort of a family reunion to him because he hasn't visit them for a while now. He stood up and walk up to the podium then patted his brother-in-law on the back. As MisoHoney sat down, Weston turns to the crowd though most of the seats were filled with the wardens. He took a deep breath and relax himself then began his speech.

"My fellow guild members. I'm glad and thankful for all your contributions for being here for the final days of Yggdrasil. But on the contrary, it is sad for those who can not stay for this ceremony because they have real life to deal with. And that's okay because real life is **no** joke not they way it use to be in the past. I genuinely respect the guild members decisions who logged out. I am happy to see those that remained till the shut down and the farewell ceremony. I am proud for all of you and I am glad to play this wonderful game with my gaming friends and family. I am truly happy to play this game with my real relatives who were the core members of this band of misfits. We stuck together no matter what came our way either fighting and bitching among ourselves or to share our comradery. This guild in YGGDRASIL and gaming history will be known as the ones who held on to their positions as the longest reigning guild who held on their title as 2nd place. Thank you for all you had done and for Valle Nada. Glory to the Masters of None", Weston.  
"Glory to the Masters of None", Everyone. 

They all felt his passion and sadness or we're silent about it because no mere words can describe such a feeling for this " _ending_ ". The guild then went to the Grand Dining Hall of Masters for a digital feast. It was located in the Central Region not that far from the Acropolis. The dining hall looked so radiant and with beautiful Greek pillars on both sides. It was a lavish feasted that they "ate" or have their final chats with friends. Weston didn't feast or enjoy at the lavish festivity as the other members did. Rather he stood on top of the Acropolis looking at the clear starry skies then begin reminiscing and remembering his time from the very beginning of when the guild was formed til now. His NPC husbando stood beside him in his traditional elven clothing. Weston gave him the name of Apollo Ryder Taisen when he was created. The dark elf was tall and had a slim built but he looks like trap or a twink. He has smooth ginger hair about medium length and eyes the color of a pink and white cosmos. Weston just felt sad inside because he had work on a part of this game. Now it is go to be terminated because of something they don't want to tell him. 

You know Apollo... I don't know why I'm saying this even though you can't talk to me. You know Apollo... after saving that guy and having a job then bringing the game to North America... I felt happy and proud so that my family can be proud of. I know I didn't have a dream or goal while in highschool but the lucky chance at only 18 change my life. I improved myself over the ages even hitting my low in my 20's then came back again with wisdom and clarity. I think i have achieve my own happiness and enlightenment after hitting my lows. In the age of the aescending Kali Yuga, I look backed at all the past and inward myself... I've come to a beautiful place. People these days will never understand me besides me being a homosexual of course. They are confused to why I believe in such old values and I said _Who else will carried them? Huh. You or you... It is a celebration of a way of life of things that have been and still be. Who will pass on this knowledge if no one is left alive._ Some asked that it is incompatible with your _sExUaL OrIenTatiOn_. Then I back fire at them with this saying _"I walk a thin line that balances both ways and now this thin line has become a bridge for me. You may think such a person like myself can not exist but here I am. On the fringes and in a very small niche community. I have finally found my balance in life._ Or so it went", Weston.

_4 hours till shutdown._

One by one each guild member said goodbye to their beloved NPCs and individual rooms. Before saying their final goodbyes, 4 guild members came (besides Weston of course) to the throne room and say whatever they wanted to say. It was only down to Weston and his family. They all sat in the throne room looking sad, gloomy but then happy at the end.

"It's been a while since we have a real family reunion, isn't that right Weston" Gomnix in a almost sadden tone.  
"Yes. It has been a while ever since mom and dad went on to their retirement and vacationing", Weston replied 

TouchALotz sighs and says something about Weston and his accomplishments.

"I never thought you will ever grow up mentally but look at you now. Making the big bucks, being well known and being the one of the key figures to bring the game over seas. All of that yet you share some of your wealth to us anyways especially to mom and dad, of course", TouchALotz exclaimed.  
" So why did you do you it anyways" MisoHoney asked Weston  
"Because I don't really know what else to spend it on, really. I got everything I ever wanted", Weston answered.  
"Also, how did you made it big like the money and your philosophy stuff", EdgeyLorde.  
"I've always had the philosophical stuff ever since I turned 24. How I made the big bucks? Well it is kind of a mess and by accident really. I met this person who happens to be the best friend to the CEO of this one company", Weston explained. 

_2 hours left till shutdown._

"I guess this goodbye then", EdgeyLorde.  
"Yep, Our long accomplishments goes down the dumped. Sad" , TouchALotz looking around the Acropolis Hall.  
"Not much is left for this game or it's future as of now", Domnix.  
"Alright, going to take care of my annoying sons and my only daughter. See you guys on the other side", MisoHoney. 

MisoHoney left first because his wife needs help with the 3 kids.

"I'll be the last to leave. You guys go on ahead and logout", Weston.  
"Yeah. See you later, little bro", Domnix. 

They all left altogether then Weston went to go see Great Redwood the Wise. Great Redwood is a giant Trent that resembles the giant Sequoia redwood trees. He was located in a secret location in his district along with a few inhabitants safeguarding it. With the time coming close, Anoobist Hades, did what he can in his district and will be meeting Weston at the Acropolis. Anoobist couldn't have done things without the help of the guild and especially coming Weston. He waited for a while like half an hour and could't wait any longer so he summons one of his undead.

"Summon Greater Undead: Inferno Wisper", Anoobist.

He then tells his gasly friend to go look for Polymath Imperio. Anoobist follows it while passing through multiple NPCs. He later walks pass the Hanging Garden, through the central district, into Weston's district, up the mountains then inside his house. While passing by Apollo, the Inferno Wisper then stops by the gazebo outside with a strange pad on it and then the wisper vanishes. Anoobist steps on the pad and is teleported to a secret garden. The garden was so beautiful with different arrays of floral and it was also lush with green grass. It has its own flowing water that flows calmly down from the mountains. The place eases the mind and soul altogether. But what was the most distinguishing thing was Redwood at the center of it all. There he saw Polymath Imperio sitting there out in the open meditating. He walks up to him to say his final words and farewell.

"Polymath-san... I would love to say thank you for allowing me to be in this guild. I'm glad to meet the members and for helping me with finding the good stuff. Also the help with leveling up as well", Anoobist thankfully.

Weston opened his eyes, turns around, and began to speak to him. 

"I'm glad you came, young one", Weston calmly and sincerely.  
"Why do you still call me that, senpai? I'm might probably be just someone older than you, you know", Anoobist exclaimed.  
"My friend... The reason why is because your still fairly new to this guild of highly rank players. Like master. Like student. You still have a lot to learn alot", Weston replied.  
"I'm only 25 you know. At least I'm not as old as you", Anoobist. "Hey, I just 30 this year in January and I'm still young at heart", Weston chuckled. 

Anoobist sighs heavily as they then both laugh a little. After calmly down a bit, Weston pointed out that there was another way to get to his secret garden.

"Just so you know... you could of taken the path behind you which leads you back to my house but its a long path", Weston.

Anoobist turns around to see a paved road just half-a-mile away from the garden and was a bit dumbfounded. PolymathImperio begins to stretch and relax then sits back down as he faces Redwood to meditate.

"Ooohhh. I almost forgot about that path even existed. Heh" Anoobist.

_27 minutes till shutdown_

Anoobist flies to the tallest peak in the valley to take a look at the sunset scenery and the vast landmarks of Valle Nada. In his mind, he just wishes that all this hard work wouldn't disappear forever. He had great time being here with his new found friends and especially when Weston let him join his guild because of a Fan Contest he won back then. He had massive respect for him just like any fan would and Weston reciprocated back at them with respect as will. Back at the Secret Garden, Weston talks to Redwood like it's his father or something even though his just an NPC.

"Oh, great and wise tree. What words of wisdom can you give me. I feel this emptiness within my heart like the ending of a very good story or show. What should I do, old friend", Weston.

The wind blew through Redwood's branches as the leaves and pine cones rustled. He knew that Redwood was just a digital tree made out of ones and zeroes but he sometimes treats all his NPCs as if they were living or human. Weston and Anoobist just wishes that they can save this game and all they have created. At this moment in time, the place to them began to felt mystical and spriitual but only in their minds.

_15 minutes. 7 minutes. 4 minutes left._

Both Weston and Anoobist close their eyes in hope for the best when they are logout. They began to think of the times here and of the Valley. Both took a deep breath then exhale as it has somehow brought a small measure of peace in their minds. So, they stay here just bit longer not knowing of the time they have left.

_1 minute. 30 seconds._

"This valley has the many wonders that no longer is standing in reality or are in crumbles", Weston.  
"Mom and Dad... little bro and little sis... big sis Nami... big bro Mikhail... I have grown enough thanks to my idol and mentor, Weston Zephyr", Anoobist.  
"I want to live in this game for it brings me joy and... a sense of wholeness", Both players. 

_20... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Shut Commenced_

They close their eyes and hope for the best for the eventual future of Earth. Both players then slowly open their eyes and sees to it that they are still in the game or is it something new.

"What the fuck! How am I still in the game?!", Polymath Imperio.

A loud howl and roar was heard and Polymath Imperio senses it was Anoobist. Polymath Imperio stands up confused as his servants were worried about. One of the moth sisters ask his master what's wrong.

"Polymath-sama, are you alright great one", Rain.

In his mind, he became even more distress as one of his NPC's spoke to him.

"I need to log out and probably going sue my own company", Polymath Imperio.

This arrival will set in motion of events of a conquest to stabilize a nation in a crisis and chaos. Meanwhile somewhere far northeast of the Valley. A powerful dragon has awoken from one of his naps. 

"I sense 2 powerful presences down southwest of us", a dragon.

_A new land, a new home, and no way out._


	2. Chapter 1-1: Out of Place Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having no idea how they are still in the game and are in full panic mode. Both players are still coping with the situation they are in. They will soon discover that the are not in the same world they are in.

Down below the Valley, are 2 of the nearest small settlements as one is in the north and the other in the south. The settlement in the south was 70 kilometers away and the northern settlement is 50km away from the Valley. The people of the southern town looked upon the valley with a ray of hope. For their town has become almost completely empty and is already on the verge of collapse. The same could also be said with the people of the northern village as well. Before having their rush to the valley, both settlements pray to their gods for safe travels for this golden opportunity in front of them. Back in the Secret Garden, Polymath Imperio is in total distress and panic mode as he screams loudly into the skies as a murder of crows and a flock of mockingbirds fly away. He tries to calm himself down until Redwood with his old barked face looked upon the panicked Polymath Imperio and the 6 garden guards came rushing to him one by one. The first ones their were the 3 moth sisters. Momo the oldest, Susan the middle child and Rain the youngest. They were all bipedal, have 4 arms, and wear elegant Tang Dynasty clothing. Their wings we're beautiful and varied in form. The eldest is based on an Atlas Moth, the largest out of the 3, has pristine white eyes, and her level is at 95. The 2nd sister is a green lunar moth, has emerald eyes and is level 85. The 3rd sister has white fur, azure blue eyes, and rainbow wings. While her level is 75. The 2 winged naga twins, Cadun and Ceus, wore armor that compliment each other that were inspired by Thailand, India, and Persia. The dragonoid, Wallace, came and kneels before his master in his suit without saying a word. For he knows that his master is in a confuse situation. 

"Are you okay, Polymath-sama", Rain worryingly.  
"Your supreme greatness. Are you feeling okay? ", Momo concernly.  
"I'll go get some fresh water for our great supreme Lord", Susan.  
"Your excellency, is everything alright and why are you panicking", Cadun  
"Everything is going to be alright, your greatness. Tell me why you're panicking", Redwood.  
" _They are all talking to me. They have voices... What is going on. What in the world has happened?! AAAAAAHHH..._ ", Weston. 

Polymath Imperio is feeling dizzy and about to collapse as Ceus helps his master to the other gazebo without the pad. 

"Help me put master on the chair, will you brother",Ceus.  
"Of course, little brother. I don't want to be embarrass in front of Polymath-sama ", Candun.

The Naga brothers settle him down on the chair as Susan Suran went to get a glass pitcher to fill it with water. Rain Suran then pour a glass of water for her great and honorable leader. Suran was the surname for all the 3 moth sisters. Momo is very loyal, cunning, brave, family oriented and outgoing. Susan is calm, reasonable, ambitious, and discipline. Rain is a bit awkward, shy, cool-headed and has a big heart (Big heart as in figuratively). Polymath Imperio resting from being stressed out then stretching. What was going through his mind is literally spiraling into chaos causing dizziness. Redwood then cast a spell to get rid of his dizziness and made his mind become clearer. Redwood's face then appears in one of the pillars of the gazebo. His face resembles that of a great old wizard with a long beard that's made up of very green moss. He spoke in a wise and gentle manner. Redwood then told the others to go back to their original positions.

"Your supreme greatness. You seem to be stressed out or you have just witness something unimaginable. How may I be of service to quell your distressed moment?", Redwood.

PolymathImperio drank the glass of water and puts down the glass cup on the table then walks out of the gazebo towards Redwood real location.

"No need to for now, great old and wise one. I'm just a little shock to something I've could of never had imagine", PolymathImperio.  
"May I play the guqin to ease the mind and quell your distress, master Polymath-san", Redwood.  
"Maybe...Fine, why not? I'll go to the central area to the Palace of None. Have all of the 36 district Wardens including my elite squads to meet at the palace", PolymathImperio commanded.

Redwood began to play a tone that depicts the stillness and beauty of mother nature as a small gust of wind brushes through his branches. 

"Understood, mi Lord" Redwood.  
"As for the rest of you... Be on guard and vigilant at all times as of now", PolymathImperio sternly.  
" Yes Sir" 6 garden watchers.

He teleports to his personal two-story house that he built then walks to the master bedroom door. Upon opening, he sees his king size bed and windows that can see the valley below. PolymathImperio stores his backpack in secret safe along with some of his accessories. He sits on his bed then lays down as his handsome yet beautiful trap husbando enters the room and lays next to him. He was wearing a semi-translucent female swimsuit, a mini skirt, and bunny ears. He caresses his husband across the face and spoke in a soft manner. Apollo slowly then slides his hand softly down his body and suddenly grabs his thigh. Polymath Imperio still in distress mode was not feeling in the mood.

"You like that you horny man. I'll do anything to please you, my lord", Apollo.  
"No... please stop right there, Apollo. I'm not in the mood and having a bad day", PolymathImperio.

"Alrighty then. How about a massage to release the tension", Apollo

Apollo goes to lift him up as he goes behind his lover then uses fly as he gives good massages on Polymath Imperio. Polymath Imperio starts to lose the tension and stress as he deeply exhales and inhales.

"Just relax and cool off for the time being, my honey bun. Also stop worrying so much and get out there do your Supreme Being stuff, huh", Apollo.

Apollo stops his massaging then goes to stand right in front of him and tells Polymath Imperio to give him both his hands. He slowly and firmly rotates his thumbs on his palms then counter. This calms down Polymath Imperio's hands from shaking of shock. Finally, Polmath Imperio has finally calm down and is ready to take a course of action. Going through his head, he plans on to gather every single warden at the throne room to make an emergency announcement and declaration. He must not look incompetent in front of his servants.

"Go gather all the other Wardens then bring them to the Minas Tirith Grand Palace. While your at it, dress formally when you go gather the wardens. I'll be there in due time", PolymathImperio.  
"Yes my darling", Apollo politely.  
"Make sure you get this message to Anoobist as well", PolymathImperio.  
"I will, my lord. I will do it at haste", Apollo. 

_1 hour before_

Upon opening his eyes, Anoobist starts freaked out and roared loudly that it can be heard just outside the proximity of the valley. The 2 settlements below heard this evil and demonic roar that sends chills down to their feet. The few inhabitants of the southern town where then gathering at the empty officials house for a decision they have to make. Back at the valley, Anoobist goes to his district first before going to go find his friend. While the southern townsmen, were arguing among themselves to who would lead the " _raid_ ". Among the townsmen, a simple tailor decides to choose the Imperial Court Wizard Daozi's granddaughter, Xing Cai. They all became silent because they knew the granddaughter can be a little stubborn at times. They knew she is strong and once defeated a massive boar with her own bare hands but are just to scare to ask Xing Cai. Xing Cai got her strength from her father's side of the family. So they all reluctantly went to her place. Arriving in his district, Anoobist encounters his servants who can talk now and was a bit nerve wrecking at first but he didn't want to look like a fool in front of them. His warden, Sobek, arrived and kneel in front of his lord ready to take orders. Sobek is a dragoniod with the features of a crocodilian and a spinosaurus. His disguise is that of a dashing rogue in a casual renaissance era clothing. Out of all the 36 wardens, Sobek is the 6th strongest among them.

"My liege, what is thy command so I've maybe of use", Sobek.

He look at Sobek with nervousness and sweated a bit all acrossed his face. He could not comprehend or understand why all his npcs' are talking while moving on their own accord. So he sucks it and starts to roleplay as their leader with confidence of course. He swallows his saliva and then began to give out his order.  


"Sobek. I want you to gather all the commanders in our district and rally them up. It is a daily check up to make sure they are doing their jobs", Anoobist.  
"Yes, my lord and as you command", Sobek.  
"Make sure they arrived at entrance to our district and make haste, my loyal servant", Anoobist.

__

_Now._

Apollo went out to the roof of the house and send a message to all 36 wardens. Soon almost all of them heard the message and quickly gather to the Minas Tirith Palace entrance in the central district. The first to arrived was MisoHoney's warden by the name of Meedi Val Meshiah. A succubus with (of course) mega milk knockers while in a red and white dress with gold trimmings. Her eyes are the color of jade vines and long hair that's silky smooth like a super model. Meedi is _the_ strongest warden out of all of the other wardens. Then came 2 more wardens at the entrance who both belong to MistaGei and ItchyUzi00. MistaGei's warden was that of a werewolf by the name of Talbot Chainy. ItchyUzi00's warden was a lioness beastman and in her human disguise as a young headmistress. She goes by the name of, Artemis Nala. Soon all the other wardens arrive except for Sobek. Back at Anoobist's district, Apollo arrived as the demon jackal was roll calling all his commanders.

"Okay... all 10 of my commanders are here...", Anoobist mumbling.

Apollo then interrupts Anoobist with a loud snap. The demonic lord turns around to see Polymath's warden with a shock.

"Aish... you scared me a little, you damn dark elf", Anoobist.  
"Ahem... If I may interrupt you, your unholiness. I have an urgent message from my lord, Polymath-sama", Apollo.  
"Weston is still here...", Anoobist whispered.

Anoobist tears up then became happy that his friend and mentor is here with him. He is so glad to know that he is not alone in this strange new world. The grown ass man or demon wiped away his tears and asked the dark elf if Weston is still here.

"Wes... I mean, Polymath Imperio, is he still here, Apollo-san", Anoobist asked.  
"Yes lord. He demands all wardens to come and meet him at the Minas Tirith Grand Palace. For he has an urgent message for all of us. You may come if you like, Anoobist-sama", Apollo.  
"I will and bring Sobek with me to my friends urgent meeting",Anoobist confidently.

Before opening the door, Polymath Imperio finally puts on all his equipment and uses the Ring of None. The ring operates in the same manner as the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. In the throne room, he looks upon the throne itself. The black throne just has this powerful and mystical energy feeling to it. The supreme doppelganger touches the throne with his hand. In his mind, he remembers that only the guild leader or acting guild leader sits on this magical throne. Upon the leader's absent, one will have to take full responsibility and extreme measures to protect their " _homeland_ ". He knows how stressful the position of being a leader is because he has seen it through the faces of many he had saw and encounter before. He then raises his right arm and touches the throne with his left hand. He took a pledge then raised his voice with dignity and pride.

"I know I'm not suppose to sit on this chair if I'm not ready to be a leader or when you are not here. I will now take a pledge and vow to do my best as the acting leader of Masters of None. In the absent of my brother-in-law, I Weston Zephyr, also known as PolymathImperio, will take my duty and full responsibility as new leader of the guild, Masters of None. I will protect all of the Valley's inhabitants and it's borders. I will bring glory to our guild, to our land, and to our second home. I will take measures to ensure it's longevity. I will now take the mantle of leader in the name of Master of None. May it bring glory to our realm" PolymathImperio.

After taking his vow, the massive doors then opened wide as Polymath Imperio sat on the black throne. The many wardens walked into room with pillars on each side of the throne hall that stand taller than any of them. 18 pillars each that were carved into atlantes and caryatid. Each one facing the other with the opposite gender. The right started with male then female and the left with female then male. Anoobist saw his friend sitting on the throne in all it's glory. He wonder why he was sitting on it then slowly remembered the reasons of why. All the wardens gather up as Anoobist walked towards Polymath Imperio then speak to him in private.

"So... you took a vow to lead us then, right?",Anoobist asked sincerely.  
"Yes, my friend. I'm going to take action and ensure that I am going to secure the future of the Valley", Polymath Imperio.  
"So then how are we going to... you know... get out of this game", Anoobist.  
"I'm not sure... I tried everything and nothing seems to worked. So I'm going to do what is best in our current predicament", Polymath Imperio.  
"I see... There is no way out as of now. Okay, will do what we can in our current situation", Anoobist.  
"Now open a gate and grab a chair then sit, Anoobist-san. I have to make an announcement", Polymath Imperio.  
"Understood", Anoobist

He then opens a gate and takes out a chair to sit on. The wardens were talking among themselves while some stood silent and waited for their supreme lords to speak. Polymath Imperio brings out a podium form a gate and puts it in front of the throne. He clears his throat then begins his emergency announcement.

"I will like for all of you to stay silent and listen to what I have to say", Polymath Imperio.

All the wardens stopped talking and looked forward at Polymath Imperio.

"As your new commander in chief, our position and current predicament is unknown as of now because have no idea what lies beyond our valley. I will now issue an order for all of you to scout and scan the areas outside of the Valley's mountain ranges. Then report back whatever you found and saw on your way. Make sure **no one** sees you or spots you and don't go beyond of what you know. Come back to the throne room by tomorrow morning with whatever information you have gather. You guys got that",Polymath Imperio.  
"Yes, your excellency", every warden.  
"Now scramble and do some reconnaissance",Polymath Imperio.

Most of them scatter within the blink of an eye except for Sobek of course. Sobek awaits for his masters call as Polymath Imperio spots him alone on floor and notices that he didn't take the orders. So, he tells Anoobist to go with him on the reconnaissance mission. Anoobist then gets up to go towards Sobek.

"Anoobist. Make your warden go with on this mission since you're his master after all", Polymath Imperio.  
"Aye aye, Great and wonderful leader", Anoobist.  
"Stop joking around and go", Polymath Imperio.  
"Alrighty then, senpai", Anoobist.

Anoobist and Sobek both teleported to go on this scouting misson. Polymath Imperio then gets up from the throne and stretches a bit. He has never felt this healthy before and this new body felt strange to him as well. Apollo then walks up to his husband then claps for him then stops

"Congratulations on the order, my hubby", Apollo cheefully.  
"Thanks Apollo. I know this is going to be one hell of a job", Polmath Imperio.  
"What shall you do next, my horny man", Apollo.  
"For right now, I'll take a tour around the valley and check up on our residents",Polymath Imperio.  
"What wonderful idea", Apollo.

In contrast, the southern townsmen took their time and courage to ask Xing Cai for help. The sun was setting and the townsfolk lit up their lanterns and walked to Xing Cai's resident. At the front of the bamboo gate, one of the townsmen knocked on her door and sees the door opened. There she was and in her casual clothing which did not look fancy at all. She was a half-breed elf with a slim muscular built and looks about the age of 16. She had short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a pretty face any man would fall in love with. As one of them is about to speak, Xing Cai asked them why and what they want in a calm manner.

"What do you want, Wang Jiao? I'm busy taking care of my younger siblings and grandmother", Xing Cai.  
"Well... we were asking if you can lead an expedition to the mysterious mountains up ahead", Wang Jiao.  
"I can't just leave my family alone on this trek that might take a whole day or two. It's just to risking and we don't know what will happen once we reached the mountains", Xing Cai.  
"We know that, Xing Cai. We also know your elven grandfather is part of a loyalist faction in the war effort. There's no one else brave enough to take such a huge risk to the mountain, my lady", Wang Jiao.  
"How about one of you soldier louts that ran away from from the war just to be with your family, huh", Xing Cai.

They stood silent while didn't know what to say as an answer but one of the farmers stood up. He grew confident enough to not take anymore bullshit. The man goes by the name of Chang Long, courtesy name Qiang Jieyi, who was one of the well known cattle herders in the town. He's was just a human that owns a butcher shop. Even though he sells high quality meat in his area, he is still despise by most of the nobles because of his low birth and being a butcher. He has a wife and 4 kids while one of them is still a baby. Among the foliage in the trees, Gomnix's first warden, Lydia Arachne , was just 10 yards away from the town and between those 10 yards is a small open grassland that stretches from one end of the town to the other. Lydia is an arachnoid ninja assassin with a disguise of a bunny maid. She spots the wear down town with the few inhabitants still left living there but she looks at them with hunger. She staves off her hunger and is then reminded of her order to not be spotted or discovered so she retreats back to give information about the small town. Back at Xing Cai's residents, Chang Long stood in between the commoners and Xing Cai because things were getting heated.

"Fine. If any of you cowards don't want to lead then I will do it. I will lead you louts to the mysterious mountains since we know that Xing Cai put up a fight against the bandit scums coming from the southwest. I respect her decision to stay behind with her family. We're already gone through enough trouble for today and we don't need to fight amongst our selves. Now lets get packing and ready for the next day", Chang Long.

As everyone was leaving, Xing Cai and Chang Long have a private conversation together behind close doors while his family waited just in the court yard or whatever was left of it. The relationship between the two was both Chang Long and her dad are first cousins. So basically like an uncle.

"Thanks for understanding, uncle", Xing Cai.  
"No problem. I know you can't come along and fear for the survival of your family. This long war has really cost us way too much and we are barely surviving with what little food we have", Chang Long.  
"I know, uncle. After recieving that last message from grandpa, I haven't heard much from him since then. I hope he is still alive", Xing Cai.  
"Don't worry, Xing Cai. That old fart is a head strong man even though he's a half-elf. He'll probably even survive this war if it ever ends. Now I'm going to take everyone to those mountains tomorrow. I want you to watch out and stay locked in whenever those bandits will come back. You got that", Chang Long.  
"Yes sir. Take care, uncle Chang Long", Xing Cai.  
"You to, Xing Cai. May the God of Fortitude and Courage protect you", Chang Long.

The cattle herder then walks out with his family to go back to his house to gather whatever is necessary for this journey. Xing Cai closes the door behind and goes to quickly take care of his sickly grandmother who was a powerful elven witch who might not survive for long.

_The next day_

All the wardens gather at the grand palace to present with whatever information they had. Polymath Imperio sat on the throne as the door's opened wide to let them in. The first to bring an important info was Anoobist and Sobek who brought knowledge of a massive lake about the size of Lake Superior with an island in the middle. The location of this lake was not that far east from the Valley. Then Lydia presents her info towards her new lord about a small town just 70 km away from the valley. Also told him that the town was still have residences and the infrastructure is already on the verge of collapse. She told Polymath Imperio that the residences looked very impoverished and on the verge of death by starvation. Artemis came up with info about a large meadow to the west. Talbot has brought news about a village 50 km north of the Valley. Upon the scouting, he heard that the village doing fine but is going to run out of resources and food within 3 weeks. Both Lydia and Talbot then announce almost at the same time about how an ongoing war is happening in the south and further around the area. Later, the other wardens presents Polymath Imperio with their reconnaissance intel. With these vital information, Polymath Imperio prepares to put his guard to an high alert status then tells everyone to remain vigilant at all times.

"So what info have you wardens gather up till now", Polymath Imperio.  
"My friend. Sobek and I have spotted a huge lake to our east about the size of Lake Superior", Anoobist.  
"It has an island in the middle of it and a the southeast tip of the lake leads to a river strait, sir", Sobek.  
"Good. Next one, please", Polymath Imperio.

Lydia walks up then presents up with her intel.

"My liege. I have spotted a town just due south of here about 70km, The town is a bit run down but the residences are still living in their impoverished state as well as very famish", Lydia.  
"Good. Now keep surveying and quickly retreat as things are going wrong. Next", Polymath Imperio.

Artemis was next in line to present her information.

"Polymath-sama. I had come up to a meadow to our west and it seems to have some similar vegetation to our valley", Artemis.  
"Good good. Well done. We'll exploit it to our benefits. Now who's next", Polymath Imperio.

After that, the he-wolf walks up to his liege lord in respectable manner.

"It is I, Talbot. I have brought back intel of a village due north of here in about 50 km.. While I was there, I heard the villagers talked amongst themselves about shortages of food and resources. That is all I have sir", Talbot. "Okay. What else is there?", Polymath Imperio.

Lydia then comes next to Talbot as they both bring similar answers to the table.

"Your excellency. I heard the southern inhabitants talking about a centuries long crisis happening further from their location. It is also still going on", Lydia.  
"Same here with the northern village as well. Some of them say it is destabilizing the land and spilling over to other nations", Talbot.  
"Excellent news you two. I'll keep this in mind but it seems we are thrown amidst chaos without them noticing us so far. I rather not let my enemies know of our existence, yet", Polymath Imperio.

After this info gathering, Polymath Imperio takes precautions and action to make sure their position is secure first. He knows what to do for most of the time because of the experiences he has gain over the times. While in his house, Polymath Imperio came up with an idea to rename himself and then go on an expedition. He decides to tell Apollo first about this idea.

"Apollo. I have this idea of renaming myself and probably going on an expedition south while Anoobist and his company go north. I want to see it for myself before taking any further action", Polymath Imperio.  
"Sounds great, my love. But will you be going it on alone", Apollo.  
"No. I taking you with me along with another warden", Polymath Imperio.  
"And who will that be", Apollo wondered.  
"You'll see soon enough", Polymath.

At the borders of the southern town, a bandit commander has arrived with an garrison of 3650. These bandits weren't your ordinary ones. They were a rogue mercenary group that has turn to banditry. Among them is their Leader, Huulan, a vicious chieftain ready to conquer and raid any land he sees fit. Huulan was a half orc with blues and light brown hair. One of their scouts that had reported back to Huulan about a mountain range that appeared suddenly out of nowhere and suspect that it might have resources. One of the soldiers reported to said that a beautiful strong woman lives here in the town. One of Huulan's captains seemed interested by hearing this. The sharp-horn man was always fawned of pretty young girls especially if they're virgins. 

"It seems we have found a place to settle then. Isn't that right, Captain Fanor. And a concubine to just for you since it is one of your type", Huulan.

Fanor was a sword master and has a harem of 7 women. He will sometimes treat them like crap as well and force rape them.

"I can sense this strong woman is a virgin and a ripe young age to bare children", Fanor.  
"Hahahahaha.... Now that's the you I know. Now lets go raid this shit of a town. March onward men", Huulan.

Huulan's army then marches onward to pillage and conquered the mysterious mountain ranges. As well as terrorizing and tormenting the people further. The townsfolk and Polymath Imperio do not know an army is marching right at their front doors. To the townsfolk, it is a nightmare but to the residents of the valley... it is quite unexpected. While Huulan's garrison do not know the monstrosities that lie within the Valley. A confrontation unbeknownst between all parties are at hand. The survival the townsfolk's fate is at the hand at both monsters but will they survive and be saved by Polymath Imperio or perish by Huulan's mercenaries. Or be destroyed nonetheless. Time is of the essences and it seems trouble is coming earlier than we anticipated.

**__**

__

**To Be Continued**

__

_Somewhere further south of Valle Nada and the town_

__

_  
_

__

A massive city burnt, dead bodies piled up, and banners torn. A general in Asiatic armor is looking over the city from the imperial palace as one of his commanders rushes towards him. For the commander has an urgent message to tell. The general has a similar scar to that of Jonah Hex from the comicbooks. He has short spiky brunette hair while his eyes are a light brown.

__

"What is it this time? Can't you see that this whole country is at war with itself while other nations tries to exploit it. The once great Gin Dynasty is falling apart due to many factors. Especially those power hungry eunuchs and now the Chancellor Shi Bogang at the head of everything since he has slaughter all the eunuchs.", general.

__

"Grand general. Elder Priest Goujin and Imperial Court Wizard Daozi sense a very disturbing and powerful source coming from the north, sir", commander 1.  
"We'll deal with it later. We have pressing matters at hand, right now", Grand general Fanjian.  
"But sir... the Imperial Court Wizard's home is located near there and his family is there to. Do we have enough men to send to the north,sir", commander 1.  
"No. Tell the Court Wizard that we are low in men and apologize that we can not save them. It will be a miracle if they survive in this crisis of a time", Grand General Fanjian.  
"I will sir", commander 1. 

The commander left to go tell Daozi the bad news. The Grand General then tells his men to look for whatever that is left behind the Imperial Capital.

"Men. I want all of you to go search for whatever is left and if you're lucky, bring back any of the Royal items to me", Grand General Fanjian.  
"Yes, Grand General Zhou Fanjian", all commanders.  
"This warring state, vassal nations exploitation, rogue mercenaries, banditry and now this anomaly from the north... Ai yah. This whole world is really getting crazier and destructive by the minute. Oh I pray to thee great gods for knowledge and protection. What shall we do to end this civil war. And may your powers protect Daozi's town and his family.", Grand General Fanjian

__


	3. Chapter 1-2: Out of Place Part 2

During the virtual feast before the shut down, Polymath Imperio was just talking to himself or talking to his warden to contemplate what he wanted to say. Then Anoobist appeared behind the yellow doppelganger after he conversed with himself. He tried to scare him but Polymath Imperio caught the wind of it.

"Boo!", Anoobist.  
"Already knew you where there, Anoobist", Polymath Imperio.  
"Man, you're no fun shisho", Anoobist.

Polymath tells Apollo to standby at the house as Anoobist then stands right next to him.

"What do you want, Anoobist?", Polymath Imperio.  
"I don't know probably just converse with you for the last time and I want to know about what your build is or exactly does", Anoobist. 

Polymath Imperio stands up and pats his dear friend on the back.

"My dear friend... my build is in my name itself or a higher rank of it. You see, my Universalist build is a hidden class just like EdgeyLorde's Shadowcaster class", Polymath Imperio.  
"Oh I see. Wait... what?! Edgey's also has a hidden class like yours", Anoobist.  
"Yes. Some of our guild members have some hidden classes within their build. Besides, nobody outside our guild know of these hidden classes", Polymath Imperio.  
"So what does your Universalist class do?", Anoobist.  
"Well... For the obivious part, I can learn many different skills but it does come with it's own unique set of skills and abilities", Polymath Imperio.  
"Sounds great. I bet you were really OP during PVP", Anoobist.  
"Yeah... but they really hated how I use my racial class abilities. But there was this one time a guy by the name TouchMe almost beat me on a 1v1 battle", Polymath Imperio chuckled. 

Both of them then had their laughs and fun filled conversation about the times they had over the years playing YGGDRASIL.

__

_  
2 Days ago on the arrival of the Valley  
_

Meanwhile, east of the lake and river strait lies a navigable river with 2 brackish lakes that then leads the rest downstream into a bay. Beyond that is territory of the Guryeon Dynasty with a chunk of their territory taken over by the Late Gin Dynasty. With the Guryeon Dynasty still a vassal to the Late Gin state, they will have to obey the orders of the child emperor who is under the Chancellor's control. The current high-elf king of the Guryeon Dynasty is waiting until one of the warlords he is secretly backing to take the throne. The high-elf king has eye color that of a lunar eclipse. An assassin climbs over the wall as she urgently brings an important message for the king and his inner circle during a full moon. She knew of the underground routes and entrances that was build during the Northern and Southern States Period. Inside his quarters, he is discussing on what his next plan of action will be with one of his generals, the northern marquis, the court wizard, and the minister of war. General Wong Solrais is a Dark Elf that is a descendant of one of the gods servant. Marquis Vaelion Efenoir is a half-elf chosen by the king because he was the only competent person to stop a northern advancement from the Frozen Kingdom of Deorand. The Court Wizard Kaizel Goran is the most powerful asset the Guryeon Dynasty has at their feet and comes from a long line of mages and healers. Minister of War Tahromus Yeonbin is a Sharp Horn that rise through the ranks through the physical and writing exam. The Minister may be a bastard son from a noble line of Sharp Horns but he has gain the respect and acknowledgement from others of his rank. At the imperial courtyard, a group of sorcerers advise by a high court wizard are forming a magic circle of 7th tier to see and sense things from afar without being close to a certain area. 

"Your highness. What is it that you want to discuss. Is it about how to oust Chancellor Shi Bogang or secretly backing the warlord we have chose?", Marquis Efenoir.  
"No Marquis Efenoir. We are here to discuss what to do next for now and a make fail safes' if we failed again. The Chancellor is suspecting us on suspicion and nearly discovered that we were backing an opposing warlord", Guryeon King.  
"The Grand General is the only one that aligns similar to our goals. How come he is not with the warlord we are backing, sire", Court Wizard Kaizel Goran.  
"Hmmm... the Grand General is still a key figure but he won't cooperate with the warlord we are backing and is rather wanting to restore the child Gin Emperor back in power., General Solrais.  
"With the Gin state fractured, every neighboring nation around them are seeking to put their puppet on the Imperial Throne even including us as well. When the 13 Divines arrived, they drove almost every beastmen and monsters into complete annihilation", Guryeon King.  
"And then united all types of human, elves, dwarves, and other humanoids to live in harmony without discrimination. They soon one by one created nations of there own and the world was at peace", Minister Tahromus.  


The Court Wizard then sips his cup of tea before saying a word. He then puts the cup down after finishing it.

"Yes, I heard this tale many times Minister Tahromus. The story of their conquest happened before the 5 preceding Zongnese dynasties about 1500 years ago. What they did not know was that their descendants had ruined and fracture the greatest alliance of humanoids ever created in humaniod history. And now the Gin or rather the Later Gin State, is fracturing into a major crisis due to political instability, internal fighting and the displeasure coming from their subjects. It's happening all over again", Court Wizard Kaizel Goran.  
"Yes. But we are not infallible to their situation as will, Kaizel. Yet we can thank _Eeziel Zorrian_ , the God of Wisdom, Magic and Logic as well as the founder of our nation. He taught use to always look into the past and figured out the who, what, when, why and how.", Guryeon King.  
"So what does this tale and the founder have to do with our situation at hand", Marquis Efenoir.  
"To know the past is to ensure we don't make the same mistakes as our ancestors did, Marquis Efenoir. Learning to not to abuse our powers or neglect our denizens.", Guryeon King.

The assassin sneaks into the king's quarters from underneath and arrives with a message. The other circle members were then intrigue of this arrival as they want to know what is still happening across their borders and the Azure Sea to the west. The assassin only goes by the name of Lady SeoBi because her and others like her are to not reveal their true names under the King's inner circle order.

"Your Highness. I have come with great intel of the what is still going on in the west", Lady Seobi.  
"Good job, Lady Seobi. A reward should be arriving at your school soon. You may leave and take a a rest for now", Guryeon King.  
"As one command, your majesty", Lady Seobi. 

She closed the entrance and left in a hurry. The King's inner circle waits for his majesty to open the message and upon revealing the revelation of the disunity among the coalition forces. It also reveals that their warlord has left the coalition due to the lack of food and the inability of the head to send in reinforcements. Outside, the sorcerers were looking through a birds eye view to see what was happening at the Chancellor's relocation to the old capital. One of the three birds landed on top of a tree and saw the chancellor doing his usual spouting how great he is at crushing his enemies. The third bird was always near the Guryeon Imperial Palace while the second one was scouting far northwest area of the capital where the _God's Eye Lake_ is located. Upon seeing the lake and passing the island, the bird stopped and saw this mysterious mountain range that wasn't there before. The 3 sorcerers' that controlled the second bird felt this ominous chill down there spine as they began to sweat. As they flew closer towards the mountain range, the bird flew right into Polymath's hidden garden that then landed on one of Redwood's branches. The 3 sorcerers' hearts were bounding faster as they sense 2 enormous presences were felt. They saw Polymath Imperio alright and it made them even more horrified at the thought of it. Then a loud roar was heard and the bird dissipated as the 3 sorcerers' fall on their backs screaming in absolute terror. Their screams was loud enough to be even heard from the king's quarters. His majesty and the inner circle went outside to go check what was the ruckus about. The high wizard asked them what's wrong and tell him what they saw. 

"Are you 3 okay!?", high wizard.  
"6.... 6 fingers...", sorcerer 1 breathing heavily.  
"6 what now?... 6 what?", high wizard questioned anxiously.

The male sorcerer then passed out on the floor. The King and his inner circle arrived to the scene as to questioned what was going on.

"What is going on now? I told you not to disrupt our meeting til I said so", Guryeon King.

One of the sorcerers walked frantically towards the king and grabbed him by the robe. The king tried to shake him off but the sorcerer told him of what all 3 of them saw. So, he listened to him to what he has to say.

"Your majesty... There are 2 powerful mon... monsters... Northeast of the God's Eye Great Lake...", sorcerer 2.  
"How can 2 measly monsters be a source of trouble", Guryeon King scoffing.

The king brushes him off as the sorcerer's hands touch the ground. Then the 3rd sorcerer shouted with her voice to the king.

"It was a 6 fingered doppelganger, King Gang Saejo. A doppelganger with 6 fingers... it has 6 fingers... and the other was a powerful not too far away... two powerful...", sorcerer 3 shouting and panicking.

She coddles herself near a stone lantern cowering in terror and fear. King Saejo face became blank then it turn into horror at this revelation as well as the others higher ups felt the same.

__

_ Current time and day _

_  
  
  
_

With the whole entire valley mobilizing into a defensive position, Polymath Imperio went to Gomnix district and went to his underground workshop of hell. He meets Gomnix's female warden on the way, 404SW01W Trinity, a beautiful automaton with a super model stature and white layered medium length hair. Her eyes are that of a deep amethyst while having an orange crosshair in the design of an X on her pupil. She wears a futuristic outfit that has some jade green accents along with a hooded coat that matches her outfit. Besides that, she has does have some US Army camo accessories around her arms and shins. Before entering the worst place ever, he consults with Trinity that he is going to fix this place and straighten the districts' in order.

"I want to let you know that I'm in charge of the valley now and I'm going to make sure to stop whatever the servants of Valle Nada are doing at the moment", Polymath Imperio.  
"I know you're in charge now, Lord Polymath Imperio. And what are you going to with the Valley", Trinity.  
"I'm only going to straighten out some places within the valley itself. Especially the other lords sick sense of enslavement", Polymath Imperio.  
"Understood, supreme leader", Trinity.  
"Now stay at the door and watch out, Trinity", Polymath Imperio sternly.  
"At your command", Trinity.

Polymath Imperio enters Gomnix's workshop where he uses humans and elves as slave labor because he has a high level negative karma. He had some sort of sick humor when it comes to making things in RPG video games. The workshop stank of death, blood, and unbathed workers while the working conditions were poor. The demon slave master, Tobi C. Souther, whips his slaves to work harder as he cackles evilly. Tobi was a tortuter demon that wore hot pink instead of the usual black. Of course, all denizens of Valle Nada knew of the "enthronement" of Polymath Imperio for words travels fast when players announced something. Polymath knew it wasn't fake since he came into this strange new world. He felt everything since the moment his NPCs touch him and vice versa. Polymath Imperio then interrupts all the operation as they all looked upon his pale and golden figure. Tobi and his other demons kneel before the all powerful supreme being.

"This place makes me sick", Polymath Imperio.

All the workers trembled in absolute fear just by the voice while the demons stood silent.

"This disgusting and filthy place is in need of an overhaul to better conditions and cleanliness. I am now demanding that all the current slaves be released at once and replaced with skeletons as the new workforce. Tobi!", Polymath Imperio.  
"Yes, my lord. What is thy bidding?", Tobi.  
"Release your current slaves as of know. Your replacement is coming shortly. Do you understand, Tobi?", Polymath Imperio imposingly.  
"But who would I torture for slacking off...", Tobi.  
"You will torture no one unless when I deliver them to you as so. You're facility is going to get an overhaul and must be kept up to standards. You will have a daily checkup to see if anything goes wrong or it is messy. And you'll be killed by myself if I don't see you keeping up this place to my standards. Do you got that, Mr. Tobi C. Souther", Polymath Imperio.  
"I... Yes, my liege. I will obey and command as you say", Tobi.  
"Good. Let the overhaul into efficiency commence. Oh, and here is your schedule along with the days everyone gets off to take a breaks and different work hours", Polymath Imperio.  
"I will put this into effect, my new supreme lord", Tobi.  
"Good. Now I will tend to the slaves that I have set free", Polymath Imperio.

Back in the old world, Polymath or rather Weston Zephyr always stuck to his humbleness and often good morals even for his own studio. People of his status or position became jealous of him but Weston always find a way to out maneuvered them. Soon the golem workers came to overhaul Gomnix's sweatshop. Polymath Imperio walks out of the basement sweatshop as the slaves follows under his order out of the dark and depressing place. Once they have step out, he order them to get in line in rows and there were up to 2000 of them. They all followed him to the center of the valley were all the other slaves gather. Most of them were humanoids and a few of them were demihumans. Polymath steps up towards the stairs of the Acropolis War Hall to speak to them. He turns around and releases all the chains off of them. A crowd of 15,000 slaves stood among the glorious central district buildings then gaze upon the yellow and golden figure. Polymath Imperio speaks into a mic as magical screens appear around the slaves. The slaves were scared at first but calmed down before their supreme lord. They did not know what to do or comprehend what is happening for the fear of what's to come. In all the slave's minds, all of this rush of stress and disorientation came so fast causing some to become dizzy while they are still in the state of terror. 

"Calm down, my citizens. Calm down. I brought all of you here to release you from your shackles. Each of you will be given a name and surname as well as given a choice of occupation in the valley. But first, all of you will be hospitalize back to a healthy state. You are loyal denizens of this valley and will serve it well. You must choose what you can do for yourself and for the valley. Find your own identity instead of a slave worker no more. I know you may think this has come out of nowhere or a god send. All I want for you people is to enjoy your freedom and never take it for granted. Slaves are sometimes treated worst but you were treated much more horribly. You lived in terror not knowing what you can do. But I am here to give you an opportunity to live a better life. A future built by your own hands and own it by yourselves. Take your time. You have all day and will be resettle within the central district. No more fear. No harsh punishment. No more starvation. No more overworking. No More. I as your new liege lord, grant you your freedom", Polymath. Imperio. 

In their collective minds, they felt this unbridled sense of euphoria and synesthesia as their mental binding spell vanish. All the slaves were silent at first until one starts to clap then follow by a crescendo clapping from the rest. Polymath notice the change within all the slaves bio because the other guild members knew how he felt about it. So, they changed it out of just a hunch or just for him. The crowd stops clapping and cheering as Polymath moves his hand up and down. 

"Workers of Valle Nada!", Polymath Imperio shouted

Butlers, maids, chefs, and many others came out from the surrounding buildings ready to serve and hire these former slaves. Polymath Imperio walks down the stairs half way.

"Time for your health check up, relocation, and education. Servants of Valle Nada, make these new citizens into tip top shape. You former slaves will choose your own occupation. I want all of you choose your own destiny from here on out", Polymath Imperio. 

__

_  
Meanwhile  
_

The inhabitants of the southern town were packing up and going to the mysterious mountains as proceeded. Only 110 people were gather at the northern gateway while the remaining 205 were still preparing to gather whatever belongings they have on this day or two trek. All of them together were a majority peasant and farmers as for the other few were merchants, tailors or blacksmiths. The ground then begins to shake as the thunderous sound of thousand of war horses marching forward. A pot slowly drops to the ground as the denizens of the southern town begin to hurriedly packing up in a panic. The fear in the air grew strong and their faces grew ever more stressful. They now knew the lowly bandits were not lying at all by the threat they made. Those at the front of the northern gate were waiting for the rest of the others as one of them came in a panic. The stampede of horses ever coming closer to the town a few miles away just south of the town. So they ran ahead of the 200 left behind and knew of the dangers to come. The mercenary bandits reach the southern town then began their pillaging and destruction. They set the establish structures on fire and ride to torment the remaining townsmen. Some hide as best as they could while some were founded and then rounded up. Even some try to run north to the mountain range but were behead or killed on the way. The remaining 115 that went ahead got off a good start but were seen by one of the a scouts. Those that were left behind were rounded up at the administrators front gate being watched by a commander. Fanor and a few of his men went in the direction of Xing Cai's house. The 16 year old girl told her brothers and grandmother to hide in the secret basement in the third shed. She goes to the front to confront the barbarian intruders when the they burst through the bamboo gate and breaking it. Fanor's men then surrounds her as he walks in to sense her aroma. He can tell that she is still a virgin. 

"What a nice body and a cute face", Fanor.  
"Tssch. Get the hell out of my house and town, you damn outsiders", Xing Cai.  
"Oh No. Huulan's group isn't going anywhere until we conquer those mountain ranges to the north", Fanor.

Xing Cai stays silent for she has nothing to say because her anger is directed towards them. One of the men eagerly begins to attack her from the right. Xing Cai uses iron skin then follows with an quick strike called " _Vipers Venom_ ". A monk skill that strikes the opponent at lightning quick speed with a venomous touch. The death strike of this skill is around the head and heart area. The hit landed on the guys throat and he dies a few seconds later. 

"How dare you?!", Fanor's men 1.

All the remaining men tries to attack Xing Cai simultaneously. Fanor stops them from further hurting the "product". He then pulls out a sword and goes into a stance.

"Prepare to be demolish, young lady", Fanor menacingly.

He charges in while laughing in a maniacal way.

_7 hours later_

Valle Nada is preparing for a celebration of some sort as everybody is scurryingly around to prepare all the food and decorations. Polymath walking alongside Anoobist talking to each other about the position they are in and have no idea what lies beyond the settlements they know of.

"Sensei... What's this decoration for? And are we going to explore beyond what we know", Anoobist.  
"These decoration are for the celebration of my new courtesy name. The answer to your second question is a maybe. As of now, we are in a state of caution", Polymath Imperio.  
"Yes but What am I to do now? Since you got everything handle for this celebration", Anoobist.  
"I'm assigning you to temporarily be the security captain of the southern entrance. Announce anything coming our way, okay", Polymath Imperio.  
"Okay... But you better save me that special cake you always like", Anoobist.  
"Of course, I will my friend. I know how you like the Tres Leches cake ", Polymath Imperio.

Anoobist and his company then march through the portal to the patrol areas.

_At the scorched capital of the Gin Dynasty_

Within the capital, the only thing still standing is the large idol of the Goddess of Mercy and Compassion in the center garden of the palace with her right side slightly blacken. While some parts and rooms of the palace were spared in decent condition. Grand General Fanjian forces had intervene one of Chancellor Bogang's armed garrison and leave no trace of them except for one. He was tied up then brought before the grand general for questioning. With Fanjian's back facing him while the general is looking at a map, the man swallowed down a gulp of saliva and his knees starts to shake. The soldier knew who this person was and knew what he can do because he is the one of the greatest general to be born from the ground up. The aura coming off the general was immense but not to the extent of both Polymath Imperio and Anoobist. 

"A scouting garrison, huh. I wonder what the despot's plan is to do next? He already got rid of most of the eunuchs and have all the ministers under his thumbs. Yet his tight grip is causing cracks which is allowing things to creep in and out. His men's moral is at a all time high yet when they are too confident... That is when we will strike in their weak spot and secure the emperor", Gen. Fanjian calmly yet menacingly.

Gen. Fanjian turns around as he dismiss his fellow men and just leaving only his 2 trusted commanders stand by his side. Gen. Fanjian is a 5ft 12in tall human who's veteran father is now a grand master martial artist and an elven step-mother that's a powerful white witch. To his right is the Calvary Commander Zhang Xin, a Dark Elf born from nobility. To his left is a Heavy Brigadier Captain Huang Gar, a dwarf that's muscular and taller than your usual ones. The tension in the air begin to raise around the captured soldier. He is even expecting something bad coming his way yet knowing the outcome is never good when the general captures an enemy he utterly despises or are affiliated with.

"Why don't you tell him, Calvary Commander", Gen. Fanjian strongly.

Zhang Xin nods to his proposition as the general gives him the note. He clears his throat, opens the note, and then begins to speak clearly.

"As of now, a strange anomaly has appeared in the North that was detected by the Elder Priest Zhang Hantzu and Grand Court Wizard Daozi. Grand General Fanjian and the loyalist army, with the permission from Daozi and Hantzu, are now allowing any POWs, political prisoners, and regular convicts to go on a northern expedition with little equipment. But all of you will be track with a magical bind that will not let you astray on the path. We, a rogue loyalist faction, do not have the time or enough resources for a man expedition", Zhang Xin.

The POW is at ease of not having to face an excruciating punishment yet he'll be force to go this expedition with prisoners and other low lives with no escaping from this. The reasons the rogue loyalist don't want to go is because they don't want to waste anymore good men and resources on this measly quest. There is too many unknowns upon going to the north. Only if this crisis wasn't getting any more worst than it can get for them. Guilds are being bought by many factions or bribed into working for those said factions. Famine and diseases is becoming more wide spread as this civil war continues on. Barbarian tribes from the north and west coming to loot and pillage the nation as will as migration into homeland territory. All of this started with petty bickering among the aristocracy and military officers. 

__

_Somewhere further west._

__

Chancellor Bogang, his men, and majority of the citizens had arrived at the 2nd capital or the old capital. They began to settle down and be relocated by the Chancellor's soldiers. He took the old palace for himself while putting the young emperor in the prince designated area. The Chancellor walks into the throne room and sit on the magnificent chair while the very few remaining eunuchs and most of the ministers followed. There he sat... the almost overweight, bearded, and mad man gloating about his enemies and demoralizing General Yuan LiKang's faction and disorganized coalition. The Chancellor was around his early 50s who had no children left for all of his 3 sons and both twin daughters are all dead due to the ongoing war, assassination, or sickness that has been brought with his madness. Now he only has his adoptive son, Long Shen, who is in his mid 20s and is the best fighter in the kingdom along with the fastest horse, _Lightning Wind_. The Chancellor being paranoid as his usual self wants everyone silence as to let him speak without someone speaking over him. Everyone of the ministers and eunuchs sat silently and shut their mouths. 

__

"I want silence! All I want to say is, victory to us and the emperor. Our defeat of the enemy is almost at hand", Chancellor BoGang.

__

He then laughs and gloats even more. All the ministers and eunuchs clapped neverously and loudly for his " _achievements_ " as to not get killed. While the Chancellor is distracted, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Wang Fei, has receive secret intel from one of the guards about the exact whereabouts of where Long Shen will be stationed and the place he will ambush the enemies. The minister then hides it in his sleeves and hands out another letter. He whispers to the guard to give it to the grand general and the guard hurried along without suspicion. Long Shen coming from the eastern gate of the old capital city marching in with 4000 soldiers that just finished off one of the coalition's bannermen. He then went to the royal stables to let his horse rest. While walking to the palace with some of his loyal men, he interrupts the meeting as he came in bursting through the main entrance. He was taller than most common Zong people and have black hair that's as dark as ink. He has very strong features and a built body. His daunting black and gold armor made every minister and eunuch slightly tremble in fear. He then bows before his adopted father to give news.

__

"Father. I have received great and strange news. First the great news, Yuan LiKang's and his forces are being demoralized due to his cousin Yuan Jin not allowing rations or horses to their allies. Furthermore, the defeat of many of their soldiers have cause a rift between them. 5 of the bannermen have already left their alliance as well, sir", Long Shen.  
"That's great news, my son", Chancellor Bogang laughed.  
"I'm glad to, father. But there is something happening up north with unexplained matters", Long Shen.  
"We'll talk about this unexplained matter later, my son. Servants. Bring in the wine and other alcoholic drinks", Chancellor Bogang.

__

Long Shen then walks forward to his father and then sat next to him. The servants came in with the luxurious rice wine and other alcoholic beverages that has been chilled by ice magic. The Chancellor whispers to some of the servants to over spill all of the ministers and eunuchs drinking cup. The servants fearfully did as they are commanded. When the beverages came to them, they over spilled the drinks on to the their robes, the court was mostly silent while some of the court felt insulted and lash out at the chancellor. The servants took a few steps backed as to not get themselves into punishment. The shadow guards came out from the back of those that were outrage. As they prepare to strike, Chancellor Bogang stops them mid way then stares at the ones that lashed out with a sinister look. 

__

"Stop there. Those of you that got up and got mad over a spilled drink are not men at all. This shows that you will do anything to keep your power but crying over a spilled drink ticks you off ", Chancellor Bogang scoffs at the notion.  
"To say this, you have no idea what you have done as of now. Our position has become worst because of you", Minister of Housing and Development.  
"Hah! What nonsense. It was you ministers and eunuchs that asked for my help. It was yourselves of not knowing who you hired to stabilize the capital and needed my help to secure the child emperor with my soldiers", Chancellor Bogang.  
"You bastard.. I can see that you want is to become emperor yourself. Look at you now... sitting on the throne of the Son of Heaven", eunuch 1.  
"Don't you bastard, me. This crisis started with an internal struggle just like always. All to the emperor's losing the mandate of heaven. I don't want to be emperor myself rather to stabilize and secure our position. We have the current emperor in our hands. No one will dare hurt his majesty. Am I Right?", Chancellor Bogang.

__

They knew some of this to be true and didn't talk back to him then they all sat down. But there was some lies to his words as well because of the facial expressions on him. The shadow guards lower their guard and disappeared back into the shadow around them. Long Shen drinks all the wine from his cup then gasp from how delicious it is. He then made a suggestion on dealing with the ministers and eunuchs that lashed out. He stood tall with an intimidating aura.

__

"Father. May I suggest on dealing with those that lashed out at you", Long Shen.  
"No. That will come later. Their punisment will come later but I'm thinking of a way to punish them. Now my son, what was the strange anomaly you wanted to talk about", Chancellor Bogang.  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Ahem", Long Shen. "Oh. Yes sir", royal servant 1.

__

One of the servants hurriedly throws out a map in the middle of the room. Long Shen walks up to the middle as he was handed a pointer with a graphite at the end. He then walks closely to the map and circles multiple targets on it. 

__

"Here, here, here and here. These 4 spots are what we have discovered but already knew. And a majority of them are south of the kingdom. Now here. North. Near God's Eye Sea", Long Shen.

__

All in the room look at the mark with awe.

__

"My scouts spotted what seems to be mountain ranges that wasn't there before. While they also spotted Huulan and his mercenaries going towards them but suggest they wanted to settle and pillage the town of Hu Bian", Long Shen.  
Hmm...", Chancellor Bogang ponder.  
"Is there something you want to do about it, father", Long Shen.  
"Yes... and no. The town's ancient name is Nanming but the populace calls it Hu Bian. It is but a poor town yet is also a strategic point that's near the God's Eye Sea. But this anomaly, near that area does seem to piqued my interest", Chancellor Bogang.  
"Shall we send in soldiers to occupied the position?", Long Shen asked.  
"Not yet. We'll go once we have the supplies to send in the troops up north as well as the men. I know the enemies might want this position as well so we will march north when we have enough resources", Chancellor Bogang.  
"Understood. Great and Honorable father", Long Shen.

__

The Chancellor dismisses the rest of the court while only his son and his men remain to discuss the next plan of action.

__

__

__

_ Back at Valley. _

__

_  
_  
_   
_

__

The whole Valley lit up like a metropolis and in between the mountains ranges lies the festivities of the inhabitants. Though most of the districts are on there guard as per usual. The people outside the valley saw this like an act of a god or a warning of some sort. Though, they did not mind it much because of the situation they are in. In the polymath's house, he was in the kitchen redoing his announcement and speech. He was sitting on the stool near the island counter and then pours a glass of chilled tea to drink. Apollo comes from the down the hall into the living quarters wearing what seems to be a see-through bunny outfit. Looking all twinkish, you can see the bare chest of the dark elf as well as the bulge protruding ever so delightfully. He came closer to his husband to just show how sexy he looked. Polymath Imperio can smell the sweet fragrance of pina colada coming off from the dark elf. Polaymath left his head up to turn around to see and then he spats out his tea as he choked on some. The spat out tea drench the papers of his draft as Apollo goes around his man a pat on the back.

__

"Are you okay, my sweet honey bun", Apollo sexually.

__

PolymathImperio still choking and coughing to only be calmed by his husband's patting on the back. Apollo then rotates both clock and counter-clockwise to ease off the shock.

__

"There. There. Finally feeling fine", Apollo.  
"Yes. Wooo... That was close. You weren't suppose to wear that until the thing was over.", Polymath Imperio.  
"I know... I know. I just want to see what you think of me in it", Apollo.  
"It's fucking sexy. That's all I know of", Polymath Imperio.  
"Come on, my sweet candy. You can explain more than that", Apollo.  
"Okay. It is very sexy, perfect fit, gorgeous looking outfit that is just for you", Polymath Imperio.  
"Thank you for your kind words, my honey bun. And don't worry about the mess you made. I'll clean up it up, Apollo

__

Apollo goes to pantry to get the mop. Polymath Imperio turns around being aroused and a bit horny as he gets another copy of his speech from a gate. He then sits in another stool away from the spillage.

__

"Goddamn. That perfect round ass and nice bulge", PolymathImperio silently.  
"What was that, honey", Apollo.  
"Nothing. Nothing dear", PolymathImperio.  
"Okay then. I'll go get the mop then", Apollo.

__

Polymath quietly claps his hands together and pray even though he isn't that very religious.

__

"Dear Holy Jesús Christ. Dear god, I was such a horny lewd bastard at the time. Please forgive for what I am about to do to him later on", PolymathImperio sweating nervously.

__

Polymath stops praying and pretended to look busy. Apollo comes out of the pantry with the mop and walks over to the spillage to mop it up. The dark elf slightly bends over to mop the floor like a proper housewife. Polymath Imperio sitting there trying not to catch an erection because he's trying not to get distracted from his work.

__

"Hey Apollo, I'm going to the bedroom to redo my announcement again to get from being distracted. And please go change afterwards for the celebration then go gather all the Wardens that are not busy doing anything", PolymathImperio.

__

Apollo straightens up to look at his husband.

__

"I will do as you say, my dear. I'll gather everyone and let everyone know", Apollo cheerfully.  
"And... I want you to be the first to hear my new name and use it from now on. I'm going to rename myself, Wu Ming", PolymathImperio.

__

__

__

_ Meanwhile at the Southern Entrance _

__

_  
___  
  
  
  


__

Anoobist above the mountains notices some faint lights from the 70km away but didn't mind it too much because the town was mostly empty. Below, Huulan and his men charging into the night chasing the remaining townsmen. The mercenaries then light up the torches with fire magic then launches a volley of magelights forward against them. Magelight was a tier one level spell that is a light projectile that sticks to solid objects and act as a source of light. Not to be confuse with candlelight, another tier one spell, which produces a hovering orb of light that follows the caster. Anoobist and his company finally spots the massive lights coming from the forest.

__

"Sound the alarm", Anoobist.

__

At the town, Xing Cai was heavily beaten up and gagged with semen all over her face and body. Her family in the secret basement were scared but couldn't do anything and were very reluctant as to not get killed by the barbarians. Fanor inserted his penis into the 16 years old she-elf's vagina for the 5th time. He thrust further as she cried and endured the humiliation from the lost of her virginity. The Sharp-horn man thrust faster feeling euphoric just by fucking a young virgin. As he was about to climax, the loud horns from valley were heard as far as 106km away. Fanor then takes out his penis out of the young girl and jizz all over her stomach. He felt unsatisfied but knows that the situation just got more interesting. So he hurriedly got dress then suited up as fast as possible. The sharp-horned man sighs heavily to waves goodbye to the girl. 

__

"Farewell, she-elf. It was fun messing with you", Fanor.

__

He laughed hysterically while his men lead him to the exit. As they all left, Xing Cai's grandmother came out of the secret basement to released her granddaughter from her binds. The room smelled of sweat and small stench of blood. The elderly elven woman covers her granddaughter with new clean sheets. Xing Cai cries as her grandmother embraced her. Her 2 younger brothers came out of the basement crying their eyes out. No food left, no time to farm, no one to protect them, no hope, no more happiness, and all this culminated into despair. Back at the valley, the celebration was canceled entirely due to the problem down south. Polymath knew the second he got the message from Anoobist. So he dressed up accordingly in his usual yellow and golden outfit. Huulan's men below stopped for a few seconds as well as the townsfolk. It became silent then the chase soon resume especially for the drake riders. The drakes snarled and roared as they chased down the people. Only 60 people were left running for their lives. Chang Long stop for his son because his feet hurts from all that running so he had to carried the boy on his back. What seems to be Chang Long's family in the distant, they yelled for him as a drake rider came charging in with a spear pointed at him. Chang Long turns around to face his death unbeknownst to himself. As if the sound had deafen, the terror among the remaining townsfolk demise was almost at hand. Suddenly, Sobek comes crashing in between Chang Long and the rider. The entire chase just suddenly stops immediately upon this powerful being's arrival. The townsfolk quickly ran to just behind the crocodilian dragonoid just to ensure their safety.

__

"Cover your ears for this, humans", Sobek bravely.

__

They cover their ears as do the the rest. The dragonoid faces the riders as he spread his wings then lets out a mighty roar that can be heard from his position and back to the southern entrance of the valley. All the drakes soon yield to the dragonoid's roar while making the horses behind them panic.

__

"It's time for a SLAUGHTER!", Sobek.

__

He then laughs cherrifully as he starts to kill a rider one by one.

__

**_To Be Continued_ **

__


	4. Chapter 1-3: A Peaceful Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past events before the disaster that hit the small town. And then what is happening in the now.

_ 3 months Ago _

In the small town of Hu Bian, the place was mostly unscathed by the wars in the south except for the occasional small raids or lite army pillaging. Though things will always go back to being normal after a few days but later the attacks became more frequent over and over again which would soon enough took a toll on the entire small town. As things went back to being _"normal"_ as they were before this crisis because nobody saw the town as anything but insignificant. Just a town of peasants, merchants, farmers, blacksmiths and a few butchers with food. Xing Cai, a beautiful 16 years old girl, waking up to a fresh morning just to get ready for harvesting along side with his 12 years old brother, Xing Sun. She had almost fair skin, rounded elf ears, is built, forest-green hair, blue-diamomd eyes, and pretty tall for her age. Her brother is a bit tanned, almost the similar features, light-brown hair, brown eyes, and a cute round nose. She goes to wash her face and and brush her teeth then goes to dress in her farming clothes. Xing Sun did the same thing but quicker than her sister. The girl and her brother carry their baskets on their backs along with whatever few farming tools they have. With the leaves changing colors and the cold is starting to set in, they have to pick up as much as they can to endure a brutal winter this year. Both slip on their shoes and prepare to harvest and foraged whatever goods are left. Grandmother Sha Lin sitting on the chair with an umbrella next to garden while watching her grandson Xing Xue playing on a wooden rocking horse with toys laying around. Grandma Sha Lin or by her elven name, Aetheria, is about 565 years old. She is has gotten slightly frail and weak due to the diseases brought by the famine. Xing Xue is only 5 years old and healthy for his age even though the babies during this crisis doesn't even get past by the age of 3 or 4. He is one of the lucky few to get past this age.

"Grandma be sure take care of Xing Xue while we're away" Xing Cai.  
"Uh. I will keep an eye on him, Xing Cai. Oh and Xing Sun, look out for each other out there since this whole country has fallen into chaos and the wild animals to", Grandma Sha Lin. 

Both siblings hug there grandma and little brother lovingly before going off to foraging and collect whatever crops they have left. 

"We will, grandma. Make sure Xing Xue doesn't go near the 3rd shed", Xan Li.  
"I won't because I know it is sacred", Grandma Sha Lin cheerfully.

Both put on their shoes and went to the fields to work and forage. Walking through the town in a atmosphere of smiles and morning air then greeted by friendly faces. First they went to the south gate to gather what little crops on the fields have and as much as they can carry. They soon went to the north gate to forage goods in the forest. With the focus of the sun's beating on them, they picked up wild berries, wild onions, garlic, ginger, ginseng, and filled their baskets with all they can carry. For almost 7 hours of harvesting, they just have enough to feed all 4 of them in only 2 through 3 weeks at most. The lucky part is that they found a big Black-tip mud wisk. A mud wisk looks like a cross between an eel, lungfish, and catfish. Though, only 8 out of 18 types of mud wisk are edible while the rest are poisonous or have a strong ammonia taste. They have tons of meat and blubber. The blubber can also be use to make candles. Their organs into a fish sauce or fermented fish paste though both have this earthy taste to it. The bones can be use to make tools, medicine or into a fine powder for make up. The 2 siblings were happy with what they harvest out in the fields and wilderness though their supply of grains, spices, and rice in the sheds are running low. As they arrived home, they put away the tools and organised their collection of produce and one big mudwisk. Xing Cai went to go check on her grandma and little brother to see that they were napping on the bed. 

"Better not disturb them", Xing Cai quietly.

She closes the door behind them and goes to the kitchen to prep up supper with the help of her brother of course. An hour in as Xing Sun was done cleaning and cutting some of the vegetables meanwhile Xing Cai is done butchering the mud wisk. They begin to read something left by their mother and father which where written on multiple bamboo scrolls for multiple dishes. They then start to cook from what they have already prepare. Soon Xing Xue waking up to the chopping on the wooden board and clanging of the spatula against the wok coming from the kitchen. Little Xing Xue wiping his eyes and waking up tiredly. 

"What's up with the loud noises", Xing Xue tiredly

Xing Xue is 7 years old and the youngest. He has the same eye color as his sister and mother but his hair was just plain green with light-brown ends and roots. Xing Cai stops right in the middle of lighting up the fire and goes to her little brother to help him.

"Oh. Hey Xing Xue. Did you have fun with grandma and a nice nap?", Xan Li happily.  
"Yeah. She use her magic to be more fun but grandma was getting tired and started coughing a bit more. And some of hair fall off", Xing Xue.  
Xing Cai face slightly turn gloomy and suddenly drops the flint rocks just as her little brother catches them. For that is their 3rd pair and only have 2 pairs left. She bursted through the door in as it slammed on the wall causing cracks on the wall. Her grandma woke up from the noise and was annoyed by it.  
"Xing Cai. What did I tell you about slamming the door?", Grandma Sha Lin.  
"Grandma, I heard what happened while you were playing with Xing Xue", Xing Cai exclaiming.  
"I use my magic to make him happy. Nothing to worry about... only a casting a light show. It's just my frail body giving up on me and Xing Xue already gave me my medicine. He's smart boy, okay", Grandma Sha Lin.  
"But grandma... You know you shouldn't be overexerting your use of magic at your age and you always push yourself too much", Xing Cai worryingly.  
"I know I'm stubborn but don't worried about me of my old age and frail body. I got to live to my fullest now. My daughter married a perfect man and I got to see you, my grandchildren. Worried about yourself and your siblings for now. I know I may die anytime now but you'll always have your grandfather", Grandma Sha Lin calmly.

Xing Cai drops on her knees and begins to tear up a little then shuffle her knees to her grandmother's lap. In her heart and mind, it has been so difficult ever since her parents past away in the ensuing chaos. They died just when it was about to be her 8th birthday. Grandma Sha Lin smoothly pets her granddaughter's head feeling the aura or chi in her of distress... for she knows the pain all to well. For she went through a similar situation before and have experience it first hand

"Don't cry, my little morning star. I know it's been difficult ever since that day. You know what your mother and I always tell you", Grandma Sha Lin.  
"It's been getting really difficult these days and the war has caused so many to leave Hu Bian or were killed in the raids", Xing Cai.  
"I have live long enough to know it will either end up in more wars or someone... oh may the gods bless someone to come save us from this hellish suffering", Grandma Sha Lin.

A morning star is a flower that grows just about anywhere except the cold harsh climate and vary in color. They glow in the color that they are in during the night. She lifts her head up to look at her grandmother with a teary eyed face. Grandmother Sha Lin sees the sadness in her eyes and felt the sorrow in her heart. Xing Cai stands up and sits on the stool nearby. She sat on the stool like a proper lady which was taught by her grandmother and mother.

"You know grandma... Before mom and dad died just trying to save us... and they died before I even turned 8. I'm just too afraid to lose both you and grandpa", Xing Cai sniffling  
"My little morning star... Don't think of the past so much because yo can't change it. It will only cloud what is happening in the present. I know me and your grandfather haven't seen each other much since he left to help the Grand General. But always keep this mind if we were to leave this world, go make your own family so you won't have to worried about us anymore. Worry about the your future and the well being of your siblings as well, Grandma Sha Lin.

She nods and wipes her tears then slowly stands up to go back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Grandma Sha Lin then had a slight foresight of what's to come but what she mostly see is a tall man in yellow and a rainbow hat with characters that is familiar yet strange. The tall man stood tall over the imperial capital with a rainbow over him on a clear day. She knows not what will come from this danger or hope of it being a good leader. As dinner was prepare and ready, the siblings sat down on wooden chairs and then Xing Cai places an extra cushion on the seat for her grandmother. The food they we're having consisted of blanche greens, cooked mushrooms in a savory black sauce, steamed mudwisk fillets with a drizzle of flavored oil, mudwisk stew and some mixed rice. Grandma Sha Lin walks towards to the table slowly along with her cane. Xing Cai stands up and helps her grandmother to pick up the pace. She slowly sat down comfortably as Xing Cai went back to his seat. In the Zong culture, it is polite to let the elders eat first or for them to just tell everyone to eat. And of course this dining etiquette was spread through conquest and expansion. Though Xing Cai's people where not Zong rather the half-elves called the Gonyo people. They are are a minority in the empire that mainly lives north and northwest of the regions of the Gin Dynasty.

"Grandma, go ahead eat first", Xing Cai.  
"No no no... you younglings, go ahead and eat first", Grandma Sha Lin.

They start to dig in and ate till their bellies full. The ones who stayed a little bit late was Xing Cai and her grandmother. Both of them were at the gazebo that Xing Cai built mostly by herself. Her grandmother sat down as they stare at the moon and stars.

"Grandma... Our grains, rice, and spices are almost out. Most of the crops and meat had been stolen or rationed to the soldiers. And we don't have enough time to farm again I don't think we will survive for this upcoming harsh winter", Xing Cai.  
"This almost a century long war is costing every citizen and down trodden to turn on each other for what little scraps we have left. Bandits have turn up into an all time high. We're killing each other over menial and insignificant things. Even some of the higher-ups are doing this as well. What hell has brought upon us civilians", Grandma Sha Lin.

Grandma Sha Lin then sips her medicinal tea. Xing Cai sighs heavily and looking upon the stars again. What she saw was the moon having a rainbow glow surrounding it and 5 stars shining brightly near it.

"Grandma... Come look at this. I think I seen this sign before... I forgot what it means", Xing Cai exclaiming.

Grandma Sha Lin puts her cup down then stood up immediately to look up. Xing Cai brings a piece of paper from the house quickly. The grandmother uses her magic to imprint this scene onto the paper. She puts the paper down on the table then get something to weigh it down. Both turn to look back at it again.

"Xing Cai... do you know what this means. This is a very very good sign that hasn't happened since the 5 great emperor of the preceding dynasties", Grandma Sha Lin.  
"Tell me, I haven't heard this one in a long time", Xing Cai  
"I'll tell you what it means my granddaughter... It means that a great ruler will rise to unite the land. Then it will bring forth prosperity, harmony, peace and bountiful harvest. This is a good sign", Grandma Sha Lin.  
"Then all our worries would end, right", Xing Cai.  
"Yes but not now. Only time will tell", Grandma Sha Lin.

Xing Cai felt relieved of such a good omen but unbeknownst to them... It won't happened within 3 months from now on in early winter. 

Current Time and a few hours before

On the ground, only 60 people remain consisting of mostly families, 5 merchants, 2 tailors and 8 soldiers that went AWOL. They ran non-stop in the adrenaline rush. The rest were either slain or captured on their way here. Running... running as fast they can to reach a safe haven. With the thunderous sound of horses and drakes charging at the remaining few. A little half-elf boy about 10 was getting tired from not having enough food in his stomach and the remaining adrenaline dying down. The boys feet were also hurting in the rough forested terrain. The boy slowing down as Chang Long looks behind him while his daughter holds his hand. He lets go of his daughter then rushes to get his son, Chang Dun. 

"Li Fan, go on to your mother and older brother now. Protect your baby sister as well", Chang Long.  
"Papa! Don't leave us", Lifan.  
"You're almost 13, you're a big girl now. No need for a big girl to cry. Your old man is going to save your little brother no matter what", Chang Long.  
She cries then nods and ran as fast as she could towards her mom.  
"Go! Now!", Chang Long.  
He got to his son in time to assist his son.  
"There's no time to rest now, Chang Long. We got to run and take the family to safety at any cost", Chang Long.  
"Daddy... My feet are tired and they're hurting", Chang Dun.  
"Yes, I know my son. Daddy is going to take you to a safe place, okay. Don't you give up on me", Chang Long terrified and sobbing.

Chang Long turns his back towards him while the rest of his family were ahead of them. Chang Dun puts his arms around his father as his dad grabbed his legs together. He ran as fast as he could even with a handicap. The thunderous sound of horses and drakes galloping ever closer made the earth near him trembled. The fire from the torches getting closer as the mercs shoot flaming arrows at them. The 60 or so people's hearts were pounding and sweat dripping down their bodies. One of the AWOL soldiers was shot down but not dead so one of his comrades help him up to safety. A lone drake rider rapidly picks up the pace to catch up with Chang Long then lower his spear to try to impale both the father and his son. Chang Long's wife, Li Yin, felt the danger in the air as she turns around holding her baby girl as she cries. Then the 2 siblings turn around to almost see the demise of their father and little brother. With the whole forest catching fire, the people screamed as some were shot down and captured. All the townsfolk screaming out of fear, out of pain, and out of suffering.

"Chang Long!!! ", Li Yin shouted  
"Dad!", both Li Fan Chang Shi.

With the temperature of the forest rising and as if the sound has deafen, the skies turned cleared and the full moon's light shines above them. Chang Long quickly grabs his son from his back and put him in front of himself to protect him from being impaled. He embraced tightly as well as his son for dear life.

"I'm sorry, my son", Chang Long tears up even more. 

The drake rider then pulls his spear back then thrust forward for more power. Then all of a sudden a scaly figure drops from the skies breaking the rider's spear as he flips off the drake. Sobek grabs him by the throat and kills the drake with his sword. He snaps the riders neck which tore off his head making blood splatter on Sobek himself. He shakes it all off and proceeds to smile. The enemy froze for a bit against this terrifying new foe. Even some of the animals booted their riders off the saddle. Now you know what happened before Sobek arrived. Now the details are set.

Now.

Sobek fights the mercenaries as he plants the torches on the ground to brighten up the surrounding. The mercs were scared shitless by this powerful being but was stopped by the muscled dwarf but knows he is struggling. The struggling dwarf pushes him back with all he got and Sobek saw this as a worthy opponent. He was impressed by such a mortal with the strength to push him back. Very impress.

"Is this all you can mustard, dwarf? You're a little low level than me but manage to push me back. Impressive", Sobek.  
"Thanks but who are you? And why the hell is a dragonoid doing here? Did you come from that mountain ranges?", merc dwarf 1.  
"Where else would I come from? My master and the new ruler own this valley are more powerful than any of you ever would be, scum", Sobek.

Huulan from behind the lines was intrigue to the notion that there is someone that's stronger than the one they are facing in the current battle field. But knew that whoever is currently ruling this valley is more powerful than all warring factions or nations combined. In the valley, PolymathImperio has been preparing for this grand naming and his speech but has been delayed by the emergency horn alarm. He dress in his usual yellow and gold attire then puts on his helmet/hat. The hat is inspired by the Tang Buddhist hat but with the 7 colors of the rainbow. On each color lies the Chinese characters for balance, compassion, empathy, humility, understanding, patients, and knowledge. And the 8th character, humanity, located within the hat. He then equips his tattoo and backpack for the extra effects and aesthetics. They were all light but durable as hell. He teleports to the southern pass then uses fly to get there and was followed by his 2 most loyal followers. At the battlefield, Sobek distracted the mercs long enough for both the 2 most powerful beings on the face of this earth to arrive. Anoobist's companions hurriedly assist the civilians to safety and heal there wounds on the way. The merc army stood there out numbering the 3 as Polymath Imperio's 2 loyal retainers come out from the trees. A seven foot tall angel named Avalon and his adopted son, Jirhalang Ophiuchus, a hybrid between a brain-eater and demon. Apparently Polymath's guild has found out the combing of races but you can hybridize only heteromorph/heteromorph, demi-human/demi-human and humanoids/humanoids. And it didn't matter if it was male/female, female/female, or male/male as long as you have 2 to create one. Also only some certain heteromorph/hetermorph combinations can work like Jirhalang but not an angel and demon. The enemy recognizes all their races but couldn't tell what the hell Jirhalang is yet they feel this ominous aura from him. One of the commanders came up to check on the enemy combatants to see it for hims self.

"What the hell is that cloaked figure", merc 1.  
"I don't fucking know but it gives me the creeps", merc 2  
"The more I look into it... the more I'm afraid to figure out", merc 4.  
"A dragonoid, a demon jackal, a doppelganger, an angel, and what the heck is that?", commander 1.

Just looking at Jirhalang makes him sick to his stomach and even vomit. Jirhalang was mostly draped in a powerful magical robe with armor on it. He has blacken horns, sharp ears, grey tentacles for hair, 5 eyes, and open slits on both cheeks sealed by tough stables with some stitches in between. His arms and legs are asymmetrical like the right side is tentacles and the left is all demonic. Meanwhile the few magic-casters with the gift , _All-Seeing Eyes_ , threw up to the powerful magic power coming from the demonic jackal and the abomination that is Jirhalang. 5 powerful combatants against an army. Then Polymath walks up in front of his crewmen then pulls his rotating inventory of weapons, called _Rotating Slots_ which allows the user to pull out any weapon of his or her choosing but the capacity is up to 200 max. He later upgraded it to 500 max capacity. It is the rarest weapon storage to ever be put in the game but it is not impossible to craft it yourself. Only a few hand full of players have it and less than that knows how to upgrade it. 

"What... what the hell is that", merc 1.  
"It looks like some kind of armory", merc 5.  
"What weapons is he going to choose", merc 3.

They could not explain what he pulled out and are speechless at this display. They must of thought that he carries thousands of weapons in there. Polymath picks his favorite war-scythe and sword staff as he grabs them with his multi-arms. He closes his weapon storage and looks at all the mercs. The army were at a disbelief of how can a doppelganger have so many arms. They counted up to 10 and upon closer look at his fingers. The look on there face became pale and as if their life was drained out of them. Six fingers instead of your usual 3-4 or 5 even if they ever saw one. Most of the mercs became scared as they sweat, tremble within, and breathed heavily. One was so scared that he rode off into the night as far away from the scene as possible but was shot dead along with his horse by Anoobist's ice spell.

"So... this is it. You lot are just easy pickings", Polymath.  
"Easy... pickings", merc 4 stumbling.  
"Men, do not be afraid. We can take care of this. They're just bluffing", commander 1.  
"Bluffing... I'll show you that I'm not bluffing", Polymath Imperio

Polymath Imperio throws a handful of monocles inbedded in a wooden shaped leaf. The item was called, _Godly Sight_ , which is cheap to make but if your a highly skilled blacksmith back in YGGDRASIL. They were hesitant to pick it for they thought it might be some sort of trick or trap. One of the soldiers slowly tries to pick it up.

"What are you afraid of, cowards?! It's nothing special, you morons. It's just check ones overall powers and don't forget to share among yourselves", Polymath Imperio.

Quickly picking up the monocle and upon seeing through the lens, a vast majority hyperventilated or straight up vomit whatever they have for lunch. The high shaman priest that's with Huulan named 

Namoon

, he could not describe the amount of power coming from the golden figure. It was overflowing with the seven colors of the rainbow bursting like an untamed beast. The mercs on the ground dropped to their knees to this immeasurable strength. HUulan borrowed the monocle from the shaman then look through it. Huulan did not falter at the notion yet his right hand was shaking.

"Men! Do not falter to this vision about this malicious monster", Huulan.

His men began to shake with every ounce in their muscles but as some were fleeing the scene and dropping their weapons in fear. Polymath Imperio stabs both his pole arms into the ground causing a slight trembling. He got pretty frustrated at them then yells at them for being little bitches. He understood the warrior mentality all to well and barbaric nature of some tribes back in the real world. Huulan then straightens up and gain a grasp on his ride then listens.

"Listen here you assholes. I'm here to fight warriors not cowards. Can you call yourself a really man if you start running like scared children? I want you to realize that you don't have to be afraid of my powers... Face the danger and over come it like really soldiers. To die in the glory of battlefield is more worthy than being dead on your knees. Of course you're afraid of me and my comrades. Do you call yourselves men for not facing such fears. Do you want to be remember as brave soldiers that die on the battlefield or forever living your lives as a runaway scum. Do you want to your future generations to know that you run away to see a scared little man. If you're to afraid... then leave if you want to, run back to your families if you have one or run behind me to live a better life", Polymath Imperio shouted.

Some fled and some ran behind the 5... now there's only a 1900 left. They were beyond impress or was perplex that even their enemy.. the all powerful doppelganger... shouted at them for being cowards and gave them some encouragement. They roared in confidence and gain some resolutions then charge into their deaths. Arrows rain above them while the drums pounded loudly. Our 5 charge in as well as they slaughter them like animals. Easy pickings just like Polymath said but the 1900 strong gave it their all with whatever they can mustard. Polymath knows that these multiracial mercs are not low level at all but mid to high level around 20-50. In the early encounter, Sobek was max level 100 while the dwarf was level 55.While fighting, Jirhalang, Avalon, and Sobek freed the captured townsfolk then brought them to the where the other survivors are. The fighting continued on until they pushed the mercs back to the town's grassy border. With only Huulan, Fanor, Namoon, and a few elite mercs left, Polymath and Anoobist were the only 2 to stand against them. The few remaining mercs in town came to assist 

"This fight was amazing. I was expecting more but it seems you few can take a few hits", Polymath Imperio.  
"You're not going all out huh?", Fanor.  
"Quite the good guess, unicorn man. But I never seen a race like yours. What are you anyways", Polymath Imperio.  
"A sharp-horn. Probably never heard of us. We're a proud race of humanoids that value tradition but for me since I became a mercenary out of necessity. I value the thrill of the hunt", Fanor.  
"Well then. Have you heard of a 6 fingered Doppelganger?", Polymath Imperio.  
"Aren't they just a legend or so rare in fact that they are god-like", Fanor.

Polymath Imperio shows both his hands which freaked out the men but one thing they didn't notice was the slit on his forehead. The mercs stepped back a little bit.

Guess I'm the only one out here. Time to finish this.", Polymath Imperio.

Polymath opens his third eye putting everyone in a empty space made of an endless sky and shallow water. Polymath closes his eyes lifts up thousands of spikes made out of water. The mercs were distracted at the awe with the space around them like they were in some sort of heaven. It felt very calming, tranquil and peaceful. Polymath floats in mid-air like some god. Huulan and his men were distracted by the sheer beauty of the endless sky. 

"What is this place?", Huulan.  
"I've never seen such beauty before", Namoon.  
" _Nirvana's Water: Disappearing Spears_ ", Polymath Imperio. 

Without even looking, they were struck quickly with many impaling all of them except for 2... the shaman and the weakling holding the spear in front of him. Polymath's third eye closes and things went back to normal but the impaled men fell down as if the were not even impaled at all. Nonetheless, they were all definitely dead. Anoobis saw what Polymath did and always knew this isn't a one of the regular spells or skills from YGGDRASIL. It was one of his many Universalist skill which beat many players because no knows how to counter them not even a World Champion. The lone Universalist inhales and exhales like a martial artist then Anoobist binds the prisoners with a magical bind. Polymath walks up to one holding a spear. He grabs the red head pretty-boy by the chin and look him straight in the eyes. He had the most starry eyes like a rainbow. He was no older than 22 but Polymath was pretty sure he was way older because of how some fantasy races are way older than the look. The human pretty-boy was preplex with his dotted eyes like he's staring into your soul.

"my... my... You've got the pretties colored eyes I've seen. You got a name, pretty boy? Don't worry I'm not here to hurt some as good looking as you", Polymath Imperio.  
"He's a mute. Meaning he can't speak as well as a coward", Namoon interrupted.   
"I know what that means, old fart. Anoobist, put him to sleep and bring him to the other civilians" Polymath Imperio.  
"Yes, sensei", Anoobist.  
"Wait what. What are you going to do with the mute boy", Namoon.  
"No need to worry, old man. Once my friend has eyes on a prey he likes...", Anoobist snickering.  
"Don't tell me..", Namoon. 

The demon jackal knew Polymath Imperio has a thing for pretty boys or any decent looking boy that looks _doable_. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Anoobist puts a sleeping spell on the orc shaman priest but the shaman struggles. Falling asleep, Anoobist takes him and leaves the area. Polymath releases his grip on the boy and takes a few steps back.

"Close your eyes", Polymath Imperio.  
The boy refuses and shakes his head furiously then turns his head away and pouting. Polymath sighs heavily then berates him a little.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, dummy. Why would I hurt someone as vulnerable like you? Gosh, the things I try to do for impressing the boys I like", Polymath Imperio.  
Polymath Imperio sighs and pouts with a frustrating face. The pretty boy calmly turns and was surprise to what he, mainly the last part. He then softly hits him on the chest to get his attention and also found his expression cute and funny.   
"What?", Polymath Imperio.  
He told him that he will close his eyes and to unbind him as well all in his version of sign language. Polymath Imperio didn't understand it one bit but he shows him his binds.  
"Oh... Unbind you. Okay", Polymath Imperio.  
The pretty boy nods yes then closes his eyes. Now the yellow figure understands it now. So, he unbinds him then pulls out a crown with 3 jewels and puts it on his head. The boy's hand drops his hands by his side and waits.   
"Okay, you can open now", Polymath Imperio.  
The pretty boy opens his eyes and feel his head to feel a circlet and 3 jewels. Polymath Imperio opens a gate and pulls out a mirror.  
"Here's a mirror and look at yourself to see if you like it or not", Polymath Imperio shyly.  
The boy was Polymath was always shy when it comes to ever expressing affections to another being for the first time.  
"Do you like it or not?. It always one to speak their thoughts or basically allows ones to speak through telepathy. You can take it off whenever you want because it's yours now", Polymath Imperio.  
The boy nods and answers back by using the circlet crown.   
"Yes, I like it. Sooo... do you like boys like me?", pretty boy.  
"Yes. I do like boys but as long as they meet some of my standards", Polymath Imperio.  
"Oh... But first, I'll tell you my name since you asked nicely then help me free the other civilians in town", pretty boy.  
"Alrighty then", Polymath Imperio.  
"My name is Rasiram", Rasiram.

As morning was rising, one of the civilians tries to untie himself along with his wife. They heard something rolling loudly as the rest woke up and their hearts pounding. They became slightly panic and try to break free and struggle to do so. One of the civilians began to scream as Polymath and Rasiram both walk to free the prisoners with wagons full of food. The covered wagons where drawn by many different mounts from golden oxen, albino sleipnirs, bronze camels and many more. With all the ruckus in the middle of town, Grandma Sha Lin and her grandchildren heard the pulling of wagons and stomping then went out to check out what it was. Upon reaching the middle of town, to their suprise, the people were thanking the tall one in gold and yellow. Grandma Sha Lin walks up to him to grab his hands. Polymath Imperio turns to see an old elven grandmother walking towards him. She grabs his hand then sees his face and back at this hands to see 6 fingers. She almost drops to her knees but Polymath catches to help her up.   
"Grandma!", Xing Cai.  
"Are you alright there granny", Polymath Imperio.  
"Our savior is here after 3 long months and we'll finally survive this winter", Grandma Sha Lin.  
Xing Cai and her brothers cried as well as the townsfolk then got on their knees to give gratitude to this monster. Polymath Imperio tells his servants to help the granny and heal her. For suffering for so long, they didn't care who came to save them as long as they didn't treat them like trash or like the terrible aristocracy. Now they see Polymath Imperio as a god send that radiates hope.  
"Thank you. Thank you, my lord. Thank you, so much my lord", civilians.   
"No... no... get up. Get up, civilians of... What's your little town called", Polymath Imperio.  
They all chatter as to what their town was called but couldn't due to being afraid. Xing Sun and Xing Xue shouted at the tall yellow figure.  
"The town's name is Hu Bian", Xing Sun and Xing Xue.  
"Oh, Thank you, children. Citizens of Hu Bian... Your struggles are finally over. From this day on, you will be under rule and protection of the Valley. We will help you rebuild and uplift you from poverty. Many good things are to come but you must be patient for now. Now get in line as to receive your rations of food and medicine as well as potions", Polymath Imperio.  
They all nod and get in line as the 3 siblings does as well. The village in the north also got the same treatment and administrated into the Valley's protection. Now it is time to help the impoverished people from the ground up.

Meanwhile in the far northeast, the great hybrid long sees this new yellow fellow as an immediate threat and the most dangerous foe he's ever seen.  
"This doppelganger. The mythical doppelganger with 6 fingers is now the most dangerous enemy we will have to face", hybrid long.  
"Yes, my lord", mysterious women.  
"Prepare an envoy down south. We do not want to provoke a war against this new threat or against his valley", hybrid long.  
"Yes, lord Aeonnova Temuujin", mysterious man.  
They soon send out a party of wyvern riders as their envoys to send a message.  
"I want to see want kind of man or monster is he", Aeonnova. 

_**To Be Continued** _


End file.
